New Beginnings
by Aki Tsukabe
Summary: Set at an alternate time after the original series! New characters! Please read and review! It's better than it sounds, promise! UPDATE:Ch.16 to 20 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1:The Rat and The Ox

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings

By Akari Kazuki

A/N-'Sup? This is my very first fan-fiction, so please be nice in your reviews, and don't flame me! Fruits Basket is my ultimate favourite manga, and so I've written a lot of fanfics on it! Just so you know, my fav. pairing is Kyoru, fav. character is Kyo, and fav. animals are cats, so you can tell my tastes….

This fanfic is based at a time after the original Furuba series, so characters _are_ different, and not many names will seem familiar, so don't go sueing me for having the zodiac names different, it's not set at that time! Now, let's get on with the story!

P.S. I DON'T OWN FURUBA MANGA, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THEIR ANIME RIGHTS! The only things I own are this fic, the plot and story and my characters!

Please enjoy my fic! Please read and review! I will try to answer questions etc. as often as I can, too!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 1:-The Rat and The Ox**

It was time, once again, for the New Years Banquet at The Sohma Main House and Naeko Sohma was putting on a beautiful, yet clearly strained, smile on her face as she danced in front of the large table where the rest of the family sat.

Her best friend, Haru Sohma was also performing the Dance with her, and as they moved in perfect synch with each other, Naeko allowed her mind to drift away and wander… It always rested on the same thought that always plagued her: The Curse.

It had been 20 years since the (supposed) Last Banquet, when the stranger Tohru Honda had broken the Curse, lifting the shadow that had been darkening the Sohma's lives for so long had finally been lifted. Or so everyone thought, because it had returned all right and they were once again helpless to stop it. Something had gone wrong, something had happened…

'Something that made The Curse return to us, but what?' wondered Naeko, closing her eyes as she landed gracefully in Haru's arms, as the dance required at the end. He gently squeezed her shoulders, and she opened her green-gold eyes to his brown ones, seeing the familiar warmth and concern in them, knowing he was worried about her. She smiled up to reassure him, briefly pressing his shoulders with her palms so he'd let go. They both faced the long table where the Juunishi and Akito-sama were stood up, clapping, and bowed deeply.

Naeko looked up and noticed Akito-sama's eyes had shifted to the ceiling above them, with a happy look; an insane, cunning smile that made her shudder.

'What is he up to?' she wondered, all-too familiar with this look. 'He better not have done anything…'

"Naeko, you decent?" called Haru from outside the door, before immediately coming in and dodging the usual punch and kick at this action.

"Haru, you are such a _perv_!" cried Naeko, turning from him to fully button up her shirt.

She smiled to herself. Haru was always like this. Playful, mischievous and cool. She'd known him since childhood and he was her very best friend. They'd studied martial arts together and had a lot of other things in common, besides.

Naeko was one of the cursed Juunishi of the Chinese Zodiac, the Rat and Haru was the Ox.

Naeko could not have looked or acted any more different than the previous Rat, Yuki, even if she tried. Unlike his silvery bangs and purple-grey eyes, she had long, light brown tresses and green eyes with golden flecks in them. She was incredibly attractive to be sure, and to most people, unless they personally knew her, would think of her as an unattainable, shy and proper little 'princess' of a girl.

Naeko couldn't stand this image, and being labelled superior than everyone else just because of her looks. She worked hard to make friends, always kind and courteous to others and everyone warmed up to her almost immediately because she wasn't so hard to approach as they first thought. She was devout martial artist, spoke her mind often, and always fought for what she believed in.

Four months her senior, Haru, too, was incredibly good-looking as all the Juunishi members were. His black and white hair attracted attention alright but not always the positive kind. Still, he had his fair share of crazed and besotted fan-girls, too.

Still, Haru had an easy-going, yet mischievous and cool persona about him (which made him even more popular!), but he was a very true and gentle guy, always looking out for Naeko and, though he'd never say so, for fear of embarrassing her, she meant more to him than anything, and he'd give his life to keep her safe and happy always.

"Let's go eat something! I'm starvin', Naeko! You take forever doing your hair!" Haru whined now, as he watched her putting a few slides into her hair to tie it back from her face.

Naeko pulled her tongue out at him playfully and continued.

"Patience is a virtue, Haru Sohma. Learn it."

"Naekooooooo!"

"Alright already, I'm done, let's go!" she turned back to him, grinning. "Race ya to the dining hall?"

"You're on!" Haru grinned back, bounding out immediately, Naeko in hot pursuit.

"No fair, you jerk!" she laughed, grabbing at him and tackling his legs from behind so he fell.

Haru pulled at her, making them both fall to the ground, Naeko underneath him.

"Geroff, you!" she demanded. Haru started to tickle her under him, securing her arms with one hand, above her head. Naeko laughed hard, trying to struggle. She kicked up from under him, then cried out for him to "stop now!"

"Ha-Haru-! Sto-stop-hahahahahaha! Stop it-! Hahahahahaha! No, I mean it! Get off!"

Grinning down at her, Haru got up off the floor, pulling Naeko up with him. She took her hand out of his, turning from him. Coming up behind her, he put his arms round her waist. She struggled to get away.

"I hate you, you know that?" she told him, trying to prise his arms off her.

"I know, I know. I'm a jerk."

"Right." She nodded.

"A dumbass." He continued.

"Yup!" she nodded again, this time a smile breaking through her lips.

"Naeko!"

"Haru!"

They started laughing again, as Naeko ran off again, Haru chasing after her, their hunger forgotten, only happy to be together, play, have fun and joke around as best friends do. Little did they know their laughter and antics were being watched from the first floor by a pair of lightless, black eyes…

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, whaddya think! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2:The Cat and The Rat Part 01

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 2:-The Cat and The Rat (Part 1) **

Later on that night, Naeko and Haru were summoned to Akito's presence. They came up to the first floor, and waited outside the Chamber where Akito conducted all his Audiences.

Naeko tensed a little as she reached for the doorknob. Haru lightly touched her shoulder. She smiled up at him as usual, but his look surprised her. An emotion she'd never seen in his eyes before faced her. It made her a little uncomfortable, yet strangely relieved. As if he were saying he'd protect her…

'Like he's trying to let me know he's here for me, and not to be scared.' She thought. 'But…I'm fine! I'm tough enough; he knows that better than anyone…! So why…?'

But before Naeko could continue her thoughts, a low voice came from behind the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" Akito drawled, his back to them, looking outside the window to the garden. Naeko and Haru stepped inside the room, waiting for the Head of the Sohma Family to speak. They weren't alone either; two other members of the Juunishi sat quietly on the floor opposite to them. Naeko smiled warmly, nodding at her cousins, Rei and Hideki.

Rei Sohma, the Dog, was a playful, fun-loving, if a lil' perverted man compared to the relatively calm and sophisticated Dragon, Hideki and it was hard to believe that the two were good friends, being complete opposites!

The reason for this was simply that Hideki's seriousness (and threats of bodily harm) kept Rei in check, whereas Rei was the only one who could loosen Hideki up and make him have a little fun every now and then. These two were the two oldest members of the Zodiac, and Naeko and Haru both loved and respected them as older brothers.

"Well, then. Shall I tell you my Secret?" Akito turned towards the four, talking in his usual sly, sinister tones. He was the son of Akito and Shigure who'd both died in a fire the previous year, after which he had resumed the status as Head of the Sohma Family. He assumed a strict rule, and was even crueller and violent in his control over the Juunishi than his mother had been.

Naeko, who hated Akito the most out of the Juunishi because of his vicious and unstable nature, was the only one who actively rebelled and refused his rule, infuriating Akito to have a very deep aversion to the Rat.

However, with this aversion also came a wave of fascination, at her refusal to obey, and attraction to her beauty. When Naeko bluntly refused Akito's advances, he was livid, ordering her to be subsequently tortured into submission. She had to be 'taught a lesson.' Naeko was beaten up, whipped and left to starve for days.

Still, she persevered and Akito soon gave up, not wanting to kill her otherwise he wouldn't have been able to ever 'control' her.

Naeko still bore those scars on her body but never gave in to the pain he'd caused her because she knew he couldn't win as long as she didn't let him.

Akito paced now, in front of them all, seated on the floor, and Naeko wondered what the big 'secret' _was_ exactly. What had Akito done, that made him so insanely happy about it? She knew that look in his eyes; of triumph and accomplishment, pleasure out of pain, it was the look he had as he tortured her, and she couldn't help but shudder at the action he might have done to inflict pain again on another.

Finally, Akito spoke up. "I have him." He announced, eyes glinting.

'Eh...? Have who?' thought Naeko confused. It was Rei who asked first.

"Have whom, Akito-sama?" he said quietly.

"The…Monster." He whispered, his eyes directly meeting Naeko's shocked ones. At her gasp of recognition and action of leaping to her feet in shock, he smirked evilly.

"What!" cried Naeko. "You've found…Kyo!"

To be Continued… 

A/N:- Well, howd'ya like it? Please review my fic, guys! Your suggestions and comments are always well appreciated! Thanks for being so patient for the next chapter, those who were waiting for it as well as those who just read it recently!

B.T.W this Kyo isn't _the_ Kyo, he's another one! And, yup you guessed right, he's the Cat! Big twist in the next few chappies, so stay tuned!

Akari Kazuki


	3. Chapter 3:The Cat and The Rat Part 02

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 3:-The Cat and The Rat (Part 2)**

"You-you've caught…_Kyo_!" Naeko choked out, knowing Akito was referring to the Cat of the Zodiac.

He'd been searching for him for a long time, but she'd heard his parents had gone into hiding, taking Kyo with them to protect him from Akito's wrath. Naeko knew better than anyone what happened if you crossed Akito. _She_ might be able to take whatever he threw at her, but she knew Kyo and his parents, who were humble and kind people, couldn't. What had Akito done!

As if he'd read her thoughts, Akito smiled again, stepping closer, his voice low and meaningful.

"Yes…" he drawled. Naeko cringed inwardly in disgust at the pure pleasure she saw in his eyes as he announced whatever it was he'd done to them. "They had to be _removed_, of course, so I could-!"

Naeko, grabbing him roughly by the shirt-collar, rage burning in her eyes, cut off Akito's last words.

"Removed! What do you mean, _removed_!" she demanded angrily. Haru came beside her, trying to prise her off of Akito, who was still smiling maniacally down at her. She shook him off, her anger making her scream out at Akito.

"What did you do to them, you psychopath! What do you mean, _removed_!"

"I mean exactly what I said, my dearest Neko-chan." replied Akito, reaching to touch a lock of her hair. She jerked her head away from him.

"Don't touch me, you B!" she spat. Then it hit her. "No…no way…Y-you couldn't have…!" She stared up at the smiling demon in front of her, disbelief filling her features.

"Y-you-you _killed_ them! You-!" Akito began to laugh softly, and then louder as Naeko grabbed his shirt again, violently shaking him, screaming. "You B! Bloody B! How could you! How could you kill an innocent little kids parents! You -!"

Naeko suddenly stopped, her head hung down, her voice low and dangerous. Her body shook because of her rage, but her words came out clear as ice.

"Where is he?"

"Naeko…" began Haru. She cut him off, throwing Akito from her. He stepped away easily as if it were nothing but a slight push, that insane smile still on his face, amusement in his eyes.

Naeko lifted her head, her eyes blazing. "I'm taking him away! You can't hurt Kyo anymore! I won't let you!"

With that, she fled from the room heading directly for the staircase, up to the second floor. Haru called after her anxiously, trying to follow.

"Naeko, where're you going!" he yelled after her. She didn't stop but called over her shoulder, "I'm going to find Kyo and take him with me!"

Haru stopped, shocked. She was _serious_! He had to stop her-! Just then, Akito's hand snaked around his shoulders, his voice whispering in his ear, "Now, now. Are we going to let her get away that easy, Haru…?"

Meanwhile, Naeko had reached the third floor of the House, pausing outside the tall, locked iron door known as The Cat Cage. She braced herself, and swiftly kicked it open!

It was pitch-black in here, and memories of the time she'd spent in there came back to her. Determined to find Kyo, she started to quickly step over the broken furniture and objects, calling softly out to him.

"Kyo…? Kyo are you here?" she asked quietly. She had to find him and get out of here before Akito came and caught them. 'Come to think of it,' thought Naeko suddenly. 'Why hasn't he come up yet…?'

A faint mew from her far left made her forget everything for the moment, and she sped over to the edge of the room, nearest the open window, looking out to the courtyard. A cat! Kyo!

'He's turned into a cat from fatigue and injuries.' Naeko realised in horror, carefully lifting him in her arms, so she wouldn't open his wounds. He stirred, alarmed, but she soothed him with her voice, "Easy there, little guy. I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry."

Tears flowed afresh from his closed eyes as he let out low moans and mews, jumbled and almost intangible from emotion, but she could make it out. "M-Momma--! Dad-! U-Urrr…!"

Kyo cried in her arms, weak from wounds and hunger, weighed down by his grief. Naeko's heart clenched, seeing his plight. She gently hugged him to her chest, careful to prevent from hurting him. She was going to make Akito pay for this, make no mistake!

Naeko stroked Kyo's fur, calming him down, trying everything in her power to soothe him. _She_ was going to be Kyo's family now! She'd protect him no matter what; he now needed her. They were connected, she felt, now, with a bond Akito would never be able to break…

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Well, you know the drill! Review and tell me how it was, please! And keep checking back for my updates!

Akari Kazuki


	4. Chapter 4:The Rival

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 4:-The Rival**

Naeko walked slowly but stealthily downstairs with Kyo cradled in her arms. She'd wrapped up his wounds as best she could, and put two blankets around him as he was shivering from cold in that room. He still hadn't resume his human form, and she knew he was probably even more hurt than she first realised, and her anger burned up inside her again. Oh, how she despised that b, Akito! What had Kyo ever done to him!

"No…" whispered Naeko in the dark, a grim expression on her face. "I'm not letting that b hurt you ever again, Kyo!"

Thunder had rolled outside as she'd climbed the stairs and burst into the Cage to get Kyo, and now again, making her jump. The house was very quiet, mainly because the rest of the Juunishi had long since gone home, after the Banquet, and Haru and her were the only ones who'd been told to stay behind.

She gathered up her 'bundle' that was Kyo, and went outside to the courtyard. It had started to rain pretty heavily by now, and Naeko's T-shirt and shorts were soon soaked through. Her only concern was for Kyo right now, though. How was he doing!

But before she could run off and escape, she heard the unmistakable call of Haru behind her! "Stop, Naeko!"

She whirled round and gasped, clutching Kyo protectively, tighter. Haru stood off the threshold of the entrance, Akito a little behind, leaning against the door-frame, while Rei and Hideki were just inside, their expressions unreadable to her.

Haru came towards her. She stayed where she was. He stopped and reached out, brushing her hair back from her face, letting it drift through his fingers, a common form of affection only he showed to her. Naeko smiled up at him a little.

"I'm sorry, Naeko." Haru said, not meeting her eyes. 'What? What is he-?' she thought.

"I can't let you take Kyo away." He told her. Naeko gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She moved away, out of his reach, her eyes never leaving his face.

"H-Haru? What…do you-?" she stammered. What _was_ this!

"He _is_ dangerous." Haru continued, his gaze lifted to her eyes. "Akito's right. We gotta take him ba-!" his words were cut off as Naeko lunged at him, trying to slap his face. He caught her arm. She struggled and he let go. Her other arm still held Kyo, so she couldn't fight him! But…

"Haru…why!" she faced him, confused and hurt. "Why're you siding with that guy! You know he's-!"

"I know that he's made me realise what a complete fool I was my whole life! How right he was about you and me, Naeko!" spat Haru, his eyes turning steely and ice-cold as he glared at her with an expression filled with…what, exactly? Naeko didn't know, but she'd never seen that look in his eyes before. It scared her. It was like…he hated her. "He was right all along." Said Haru again, his head bowed, hair masking his face and eyes.

Tears stung Naeko's eyes. "Haru, I don't understand…" she murmured. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we were kids, you've been the better one! Good at martial arts, everything! And why! Because you're the Rat! You're 'Special', you don't even have to try, while _I've_ always been the Stupid, Slow Ox, who can't do anything as good as you! And I'm sick of it!" Haru raised his head, raging, fury etching his features.

He tore something from his neck, violently. It glinted in the moonlight. Even through the rain, Naeko recognised it as the necklace she'd given him for his sixteenth birthday, which he'd also gotten for her. Their Friendship Necklace. She watched horror-struck as Haru broke the thin chain, squashing the centre under his foot, crushing it to pieces…

"I'm your rival, now." He told her, his voice low and menacing. "Forget we were ever friends, Naeko! We're enemies, now!"

Naeko was still, as if she'd been put in a trance. Her pupils dilated, she shook uncontrollably, the confusion, pain and sadness of Haru's words and betrayal crashing down on her! She moaned; crying out loud, sinking to the ground, hunching over Kyo's body as well as her own. Haru turned his back on her, walking back to Akito's side.

Naeko's eyes shot up and she cried out to him desperately! "N-NOOOOOOO! Haru! You _can't_--!"

"Get up, Naeko." Said Haru quietly, glancing over his shoulder at her. "If you won't hand him over willingly, I'll fight you for him! Get up!"

Naeko's tears stopped in her shock at Haru's demand for a fight. She didn't know what to do…

'No, wait! Yes, I do!' she insisted in her mind. "I'm going to do this! Bo matter what, I won't let them have Kyo again! Even if-even if I have to fight my best friend, I won't back down! I can't do that, not ever!"

The rain grew still heavier. Naeko turned and put Kyo under the shade of an inlet in the grassy area of the Courtyard, slowly turning to face Haru. Her face free of teas, and grim determination in her eyes, she challenged him.

"Bring it! You won't get him!" she yelled, getting into fighting position, facing her adversary.

So here, the gong of battle had sounded over two former friends, each with their own reasons to win. Only one could be the victor, but who would it be…?

**To be Continued…**

A/N:- Well, how's that for a shocker, eh! What will happen now! Please check for the next update to find out!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed me so far!

Akari Kazuki


	5. Chapter 5:The Farewell

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 5:-The Farewell**

Naeko started first, rushing at Haru with everything she had, her anger driving her. She threw an array of well-placed and accurate punches and kicks at him. Haru dodged all of them easily and grabbed for her arms, throwing her away and off balance! Naeko twisted expertly in mid-air, landing on her feet, then rushed at him again! Again, she fell back!

'What the f is wrong with me!' she thought angrily, falling back from his punches. 'Why can't I hit him! Oh!' She remembered her Shishou's advice from years ago.

"Naeko, you're very headstrong and powerful, but that doesn't always count in martial-arts. To win, you must outsmart your opponent. Always control your anger. Focus and you will be victorious."

'That's it! I gotta calm down…!' Naeko fell back further, closing her eyes. She emptied her mind from everything but the match, driving her concentration to a single point, and-!

She could faintly hear Haru's voice shouting at her to get back and continue; was she scared or something!

Naeko smiled, opening her eyes slowly, ready and focused. She beckoned her adversary with one hand, taunting him.

"Come at me!" she yelled, determination and will to protect Kyo etched into her whole form.

"Uraaaaaaaaah!" Haru leapt at her, but began to repeat the same mistakes she'd done, his anger fogging up his focus and concentration on the match!

Naeko calmly dodged all his blows, her determination to keep Kyo safe from harm, now her driving factor! She floored Haru, pinning his arms at his sides, her body leaning over his, as she'd always done so. She'd won.

She stood up, bowed to him. She turned to pick up Kyo again, then faced Haru once more. A small, sad smile was on her face, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Then, she walked out of the courtyard and through the iron gates, leaving the Main House for good.

As she walked, cradling the small bundle in her arms as gently as if it were a newborn baby, the rain stopped. The sky was clearing. She looked up at the sky, the clouds clearing away to reveal the moon. She closed her eyes against the light, and sent out her only farewell into the darkness, "Goodbye, Haru…"

To be Continued… 

A/N:- Hiya, everyone! I'm soooooo sorry for the big delay on updating my stories! I've real been busy! Honest! (Plus, I'm a tad lazy, too, about typing stuff up…)

For all those waiting, and all who weren't, thanks for reading so far! Well, what's going to happen to Naeko now! And what about Haru? And Kyo? You know the drill! Gotta read more to find out, and lucky for you I've released two more chappies for you today, as an apology! Please read and review!

**NothingLeftToHurt- **I'm real sorry for taking so long to update! Waaaaaaah! As you've seen I can be lazy! . 

**Indigo Spirit- **I hope you're still reading my fics, too! Sorry for lack of chappies! . 

P.S.- I'll be taking questions and answer them in my Author's Notes, when I can. So please feel free to p.m. me anything you wanna ask about my fics! I'll try to get back to as many people as I can, either by messaging back, or in my A/N sections!


	6. Chapter 6:A New Life

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 6:-A New Life**

"Naeeeeeeeeeeeeko-Neeeeeeeee! I'm back!" called the orange-haired 12 year-old as he bounded into the yard of the karate dojo. He ran straight towards a group of young students, into the waiting arms of the young girl in the centre.

Naeko, in traditional Chinese attire as required for the dojo, dismissed her students with a wave of her hand and greeted her small cousin with a kiss on the cheek and squeeze-hug, as well as her usual "Welcome Home, Kyo!" The students all filed out of the yard, through the wooded doors on their way home, and Naeko told Kyo to go and get changed while she talked to the owner of the dojo; Kunimitsu.

Naeko and Kyo had slowly but surely cut all ties with the Sohma Family. They'd moved into a rented house 'outside' the Estate and the Karate Dojo was part of it. It was their new Home. Naeko also knew for a fact that this was the very dojo of the previous Cat, Kyo's, Shishou; Kazuma Sohma, and she felt it a great honour to be able to go and train there, as well as give lessons to some of the younger children on her free afternoons. She helped out the owner, Kunimitsu, keeping the dojo clean and tidy.

Kyo had also started to re-attend Middle School, which was conveniently nearby, and had also started to take classes at the dojo. Naeko herself, still attended High School as usual, but she'd now transferred to a Co-ed School as she couldn't bear having anything to do with Akito's rules anymore, one of which included going to an all-girls' School to hide her 'condition'. She managed to interact and make a lot of new friends easily after a shaky start, as had Kyo. They were leading a simple, happy and even almost 'normal' life.

It had now been two months since Naeko had escaped with Kyo, breaking her relationship with the Sohma Family off once and for all. She'd taken the liberty of removing most of her possessions, as well as her life's savings, away in a safe place as a precaution ages ago, so Akito couldn't claim it, through Hideki and Rei's help. These two were the only ones who knew of hers and Kyo's location and they'd promised to keep it a secret, while still feigning loyalty to Akito, so they were safe, for the time being anyway. Naeko had secured a place for her and Kyo to live as best they could for now, and this was a huge relief, but was currently looking for another possible part-time job, apart from teaching at the dojo.

After Kyo had realised Naeko truly cared for, and wanted to take care of him, he grew to look up to, respect and love her more than anyone else. He listened to everything she said and told her he was so happy she found him that night; she was his "Nee-chan" his only family now, and he'd do anything for her.

Naeko hugged him tight and said, "Yup. You're my only family now, too, Kyo. We'll stick together, you and me. We'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, Nee!" Kyo smiled up at her, taking her hand again as they walked home together. Naeko swallowed the lump in her throat, as she remembered Haru and his hatred of her. She couldn't understand what had caused him to change like that, but she was sure as hell gonna find out! She wasn't about to let Akito hurt or manipulate Haru against her anymore than he'd done already!

'Just you wait, Damn Akito! Just you wait!' she vowed silently as they walked home. 'I _am_ gonna end this Curse and set us all free! You just wait!"

To be Continued… 

A/N:- Whoa! Hardly any dialogue this chapter! Mostly info. About Naeko and Kyo's new life (So says the title, so shall it be in the chapter…) Sorry if it got boring, but it's a necessity to put in some boring stuff to fill in the gaps, otherwise the story won't make sense.

Stay tuned! A new character is to debut next chapter, and lemme tell ya, I reaaaally love the way he turned out! Wanted to put in a lil' annoyance on Naeko-chan! Well, read on, guys!


	7. Chapter 7:A Proposal

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 7:-A Proposal**

Naeko had an afternoon off at last! Kyo was at the dojo, so she couldn't spend the day with him after her classes were over, and she had no school today either. Kaibara High was being refurbished. (Yep, same school the other Furuba gang went to! )

Naeko wasn't sure what to do, so decided to go into town and do some shopping, since she hadn't gone in quite a while. Lately, she'd been too busy studying for her Mid-Term Exams. At 17, she was top student in her year at Kaibara High, and wanted to keep her studies intact, but not lose out on her social life too, so she decided to chill out today, and have fun, nothing else!

Her long brown hair had grown longer and turned an even lighter shade of brown, close to golden, from being out in the sun so much. Her eyes sparkled with renewed freedom and happiness at being somewhat free from the cage she'd been put in by the Sohma Family. Still- -

"Whoa! Sorry!" cried a boy about Kyo's age as he bumped into her from behind. Naeko jumped at the contact, sighing in relief when she stayed human. 'Still, if only this damned Curse would go away, I'd be happier!' No, not today! 'I'm, not gonna think about all that and get moody again! I'm here to have fun, so I will! Huh?'

Naeko broke out of her thoughts at the sound of beautiful music coming from somewhere to her left. She followed the sound to a crowd of people gathering round a young man. She made her way through the people, which was easy considering they all parted of their own accord to stare at her.

She made her way to the young man, trying to hear even more clearly. It was such a beautiful song. She knelt in font of him. It was beautiful…but sad somehow, too. She couldn't help it, and began to sing. Slowly at first then growing in confidence, she sand an old Japanese Tale of an unrequited romance, that she felt suited the song, and she'd heard played before, exactly like this song. The music guided her and she stopped only when the song ended. The crowd clapped and cheered, calling for an encore. She smiled, blushing slightly at the attention, and bowed politely, thanking them.

She turned to the boy who'd stood up beside her. He was about a head taller than her, and good-looking. His eyes were a piercing blue, which gave him a somewhat stern, silent air, but they had warmth in them that showed Naeko that he wasn't like that at all. He smiled at her, putting his flute away into his shoulder-bag, on his right arm, that came down at his waist.

"You're pretty good. Great singing." He complimented her. She noticed he wasn't wearing patched clothes or anything, and he looked very young besides. Noticing her quizzical look, he smiled again.

"Nah, I'm not a street-guy." He told her, grinning. "I'm a college student who loves to make music wherever he goes. Name's Kitori. Sakura Kitori." He held out his hand to her. She shook it, smiling back warmly. "I'm Sohma Naeko. It's nice to meet you Kitori-san. And thanks, but I'm not all that great! You're good too."

"Thanks, yourself. You from around here?" he asked, letting go of her hand.

"Yeah. I live near-" she started.

"The Karate Dojo, yeah I thought you looked a lil' familiar." He said.

"H-Huh! How'd you-!"

"I've seen ya before." He told her simply, starting to walk off. "Sorta followed you home once." He added.

Naeko immediately began to flare up. "Well, that was very perverted of you! Are you a stalker or something!" She glared at him.

A little surprised by her outburst, he smiled at her again, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm. You're not as…innocent as you look, Chibi."

"Ch-Chibi!" she repeated, flustered.

"Yeah. Why not?" he grinned at her red face and began to walk off again. She followed, still fuming over this pet name. He knew he'd got her.

"Y-You! Look here, you idiot! I'm not-! Hey! What the-!" Naeko was cut off as Kitori abruptly steered her into a café.

"Sit." He told her quietly.

"No way am I sitting with a perfect stranger. Much less a perver-!" he covered her mouth with is hand and sat her down with his other, before she could protest again. Shocked at this, she shut up for a second. That is, until he let go, then she tried to argue again. This time he cut her off by speaking.

"Now, now, Chibi. Come on and eat something. I've a proposal for ya." He sat opposite her, his chin resting on his right arm, as he smiled across at her.

"A-what!" demanded Naeko, still seething at him. "And stop calling me 'Chibi'! I'm only two years younger than you, you air-head!"

Ignoring her protests, Kitori looked her directly in the eyes, saying quietly so she had to strain to hear him, "How'd you like to earn some money with that voice of yours?"

"Eh…Eh!" Naeko exclaimed, 'What is this weirdo on about!'

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Well, here's a new development! Kitori is one of my fav. characters in this fic! You'll see more of him later on, though, so please tell me what you think of him!

I will update as soon as I've got time again! For now please enjoy what's here! Oh, yeah! I always seem to leave you all with cliff-hangers don't I?

Sorry! But I hope that'll make ya want to read more, so I leave 'em in! Plus, that's just the way I work!

No Haru around for a while, huh? Sorry for those waiting for it, but I haven't forgotten 'bout him, don't panic! He'll be coming into 'em soon! I promise! Plead keep reading and giving me feedback, guys! I love ya all! Thanks! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8:Me, a Singer!

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 8:-Me, a singer!**

Naeko walked home to collect Kyo, her conversation with Kitori still replaying in her head.

Flashback 

"We can make you big, y'know. All ya gotta do is come to an audition, and it just so happens there's gonna be one at my dad's company tomorrow."

Naeko simply stared at him, before bursting out, "L-Look, you! What the f do you think you're talking about! Do I look like the type of girl who'd go to an audition of a complete stranger! No way in Hell!"

Kitori remained smiling, amusement in his eyes. "Oh, I think you will."

"Yeah! Screw you! I ain't doin' it! I'm outta here!" And with that, she dropped some money on the table and stormed out of the café fuming over his stupidity!

End Flashback 

Naeko hadn't answered him, and now couldn't figure out why she was thinking so much about his offer! This was so frustrating! What was _up_ with that guy!

"_Do you enjoy singing?"_ he'd asked. Of course, she always had, but never considered making a living out of it, for God's Sake! What should she do? Who could she talk to?

"Nee, you okay?" Kyo asked, peering up at her, swinging their hands between them a little. She started, then smiled at him. 'Maybe I could ask…'

"Hey, Baka Neko-chan," she started, grinning. (She used this nickname for Kyo sometimes)

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How do you think Nee would do as, say, a singer?"

Kyo smiled, his eyes lighting up. "You'd be great!" he cried without hesitation. "You have a wonderful voice, Nee! You could be famous if you were a singer! You sing so great!"

Naeko blushed at his compliments. Kyo looked up at her, his crimson orbs now a little curious. "Why'd you ask anyway, Nee?"

"Oh, because while I was in town today, some guy heard me and said I should go audition at his dad's company. I was just wondering if I should…"

"Wow. You should go!" cried Kyo, beaming at her. "You should, you'd waste them all!"

Naeko laughed. "Thanks, Kyo, for the encouragement. Shall I?"

"Yeah! Go for it!"

"Okay, then, I will."

They'd arrived at the door by now, and Naeko took out her keys and opened the gates, letting them both in. She sent Kyo to get ready for bed, and went to her room to get changed herself. She helped Kyo with some math homework, then went over what he'd learnt at the dojo today. Then she tucked him in and went to her own room.

As she got into bed, her necklace-chain slipped out of her T-shirt and glinted in the light of the room. Naeko closed her eyes against the immediate thoughts of her former best friend, and held the chain in her hand.

It always amazed her why she'd kept it. All it did was remind her of Haru's betrayal. So why did she keep it with her…?

"Ah…whatever." She murmured, turning off the light, and calling "good-night" across the hall to Kyo. This wasn't the time…

A/N:- Well, for once, ya can't blame me for updates, since the spam-check stopped us all from uploading for a while! Heh heh! Hope ya like my new chappie, guys!

As of today, I've had about over 200 hits on both my stories, but ONLY 6 BLOODY REVIEWS!

That is ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC! COME ON, PLEASE REVIEW 'EM!

It only takes about two minutes, guys! And it makes me soooo happy to read 'em! Please review my chapters! Please, please, please?

Well, enough with the violent crying please stay tuned for Naeko's showdown in the entertainment world next chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9:The Audition

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 9:-The Audition**

"Well, well, well! Look who showed up! Yo, Chibi!" a hand clapped down on Naeko's shoulder and she turned to the smiling face of one Sakura Kitori-kun. She very nearly smiled up at him, but managed to stop herself just in time! She turned on him, saying, "I didn't come here to see _you_, pervet! Just to get this audition over and done with! Got it?"

Gentle, but firm hands, guided her shoulders round. Kitori looked Naeko directly in the eyes, but was still smiling. "That's not nice. What've I done that you've labelled me as a pervert?"

Naeko lowered her eyes, embarrassed, but blurted out, "Following me home for one thing!"

"Ah…that." Kitori nodded slightly. "Well…guess I should explain myself, huh?"

"Yeah, start talking." Naeko folded her arms in front of her, shrugging out of his embrace, a little scared that he might hug her, or something!

Kitori again locked his gaze with hers, and said with utmost sincerity, "I just saw a beautiful girl walking alone, through dark, uninviting woods. Naturally I'd follow to see if she were alright." Naeko looked up at him in surprise. "Ah…and to check if she was single or not." He added mischievously, dodging the swing from Naeko's arm that followed this.

"Oh, you! F off, you creep!" she yelled, turning to go again. He stopped her by holding her hand in his own again. She swung round ready to swing at him again, but stopped. He was…such an idiot. But he acted so calmly with her, joking about, teasing her, he reminded her of something…

'Haru! That's it. He's like how Haru used to…' Naeko's eyes saddened, and Kitori noticed. "Hey, Naeko. You okay, ya look weird."

She nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, I'm, fine." Then it hit her. "Hey! You used my real name!"

He grinned at her, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, figured I should until ya like me enough to give ya a nick-name, huh?"

She just looked at him. He looked back at her, then smiled. She smiled back, and they both cracked up laughing! She felt happier and more relaxed then she had been for a long time. Yeah, Kitori-kun was definitely something. Maybe she could be friends with him after all.

He walked her to the hall, where a stage had been set up for all those who were auditioning. The audition was to be decided this afternoon, and there were three judges seated on the table set up on the stage, calling out the numbers of the many girls in the hall.

Naeko was number 45. It was to test out voice talents for a singing advert, and music follow-up. She'd bought along alil' something to help her out, and hoped she'd get it. It would be good money for her and Kyo, and a way to pass time doing something she enjoyed.

Kitori left her at the door, and winked as he went off wishing her "good luck!" She waved at him and walked in to sit down in the audience, to wait for her turn.

She sat down next to a small brunette in a short skirt and white T-shirt. She smiled widely at Naeko and said, "Hey, there! You're Naeko, right?"

A little surprised Naeko nodded at her. She grinned. "Kitori's told me a lot 'bout you! Oh, he's my cousin." She added at Naeko's confused look. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Yuka!"

"Hi." Smiled Naeko.

"Good luck. I hear you're quite the singer." Yuka smiled at her. Naeko smiled back, making a mental note to confront Kitori after this was over for spreading stuff around! She wasn't anything special, 'cept she just loved to sing so her voice flowed out naturally without any outside influence.

"Number 45!" boomed the judges. Naeko stood up, waving her hand at Yuka, and made her way to the stage.

"If it's okay, can I play the song's music? It helps with my concentration."

"Yes, of course." Smiled the judges. She smiled back, handing the tape to the technician who put it on for her. She closed her eyes and focused on the music of Byakuya True Light, and sung into the mike, her body swaying to and fro to the rhythm.

She ended the song, and waited to be dismissed. When no one said anything she tried walking off, but a screech from the judges, stopped her dead in her tracks!

"Yes, yes! You! You! We've found her!" There were cheers and clapping from the audience and Naeko was engulfed by people coming up to congratulate her!

The judges were beside themselves, saying they'd never ever heard such talent before! She was truly amazing! Naeko smiled, blushing at the praise she was getting. A gentle hand, squeezed her shoulder from behind, and she looked up smiling at Kitori. He winked at her, bringing his head closer till his lips brushed her ear. He whispered "Way to go, Naeko."

She smiled wider, and winked up at him. "You mean 'Chibi', right?" she laughed happily at her new friend.

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Well, how'd ya like that? Gimme your opinions as usual, guys! And Haru will appear next chapter, literally with a bang, so don't miss it!

Cya! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10:Haru's Challenge

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 10:-Haru's Challenge!**

"Come on, lemme tale ya home." said Kitori, as Naeko walked out of the office to go, after her meeting with the manager to make her contract up for her new job. There had been a lot of 'negotiating' on it, but Naeko was eventually able to make it so that she could fit her singing for the ads, and modelling for their shoots, around her High School timetable, her job at the dojo, and, of course still have time for Kyo, too. She didn't want to be tied down, and since they had never encountered a talent like hers before, and were already 3 months behind schedule, the managers agreed to let her have it her own way.

"No, I'll be fine walking, Kitori-kun. Thanks anyways." She smiled u at him. She started to walk off. Stopped. And turned back to him. Her eyes were sad, with some sort of emotion he couldn't quite place. Pain…?

"Kitori-kun, thank you for everything. I'm really grateful to you for helping me out. You're…a really good friend."

He smiled back, and came up to her. He reached out to her hair, and when she didn't jerk out of the way, wound his fingers into it gently, caressing her cheek. "Friend, huh?" he asked her.

She drew away from him, his affection reminding her of her pain even more strongly than before. "Yeah." She said, quietly. She looked back one last time and smiled, before walking off again. Kitori watched her go silently, remembering her eyes, her pained expression when he'd touched her hair.

'What happened to her…?' he found himself wondering.

As she walked through the woods to the house, Naeko became aware of a presence. Someone was here… watching her…!

Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere aiming straight for her face. Naeko bent over backwards, neatly dodging it, sweeping the legs of her attacker out from underneath their body.

"Haru!" she cried out angrily, in shock. She leapt away from him, about 3 feet. He stood up from where he'd crouched from landing after her unsuccessful sweep. His eyes. She shivered. They were so…cold, and dark, as if all light had been lost from them. But…there was also something else…? What…?

"Naeko." He said quietly, his voice low and dangerous. He came closer. She could see his bare torso, bandaged in the stomach area and left forearms. Scratches healing on his chest, face and arms. He smiled darkly at her.

"See these?" he asked her, his face low and hidden in shadow. "I've been training. You beat me last time, but this time you won't be so lucky. This time…I'll be the winner. Let's have that rematch, Naeko."

"No!" screamed Naeko, no longer able to control herself, Tears stung her eyes. "I can't, I won't fight you, Haru! Last time was hard, too! Please don't make me go through it again! I'm begging you, snap out of it! I don't want to fight you again!"

He simply looked at her, no emotion shown in his expression, but his eyes were alive with a fire. Naeko felt another presence watching them both. Akito was further back in the trees, watching the two with an insanely happy smile on his face…

Naeko tried again. "Haru, listen to me," she took a step forward, her hand reaching out to him. "I never thought of you as inferior to me. How could you even think that? I…I, Haru, I believed in you the most. _You_ were the one I-!"

He lunged at her without warning, and she had to leap back in surprise. He glared at her. "I'm not interested in your transparent lies! Fight me, and we'll see who's the best! Come on, Naeko!" He leapt at her again. Naeko dodged his blows, and was surprised when he twisted his body around and got her from another angle! He _had_ gotten stronger!

She wouldn't fight him here! She broke away and ran off, but not towards the direction of the house. She ran away to an open plain in the forest, where the cliff edge started about a kilometre off, that she often used for her training.

She fought Haru, her rage and sorrow accumulating to give her even more strength. She beat him yet again, but it was different this time around. She was exhausted, and her right arm hung injured by her side, panting from fatigue. She'd had to push herself quite a bit, and her mental state hadn't helped matters much either.

Haru walked back to where Akito was. He said, his back turned to her, "I will beat you sooner or later. Kyo will _not_ live, Naeko."

"Haru, why?" questioned Naeko, her tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this? Please, come back. Be the Haru I know you really are! I…can't do this all alone! I…need you. Please…" she cried, holding her arm in her other hand, her pain crashing down on her.

She opened her eyes, meeting Haru's. But what she saw surprised her. Haru…looked pained, and…sad? But, why? Could he be…?

He walked off, leaving Akito with her. Akito came up to her, wasting no time in taunting her. "Poor Naeko-chan. It hurts, doesn't it? That Haru…"

"You, you bast-!" yelled Naeko in blind rage, grabbing his shirtfront, ready to _kill_ him. She stopped. "You're not even worth hitting." she said. Akito jeered at her still.

"Face the facts, Naeko-chan. Your Haru is now my humble servant. You are all alone. So stop this little escapade of yours, and bring The Monster to me. Or else…suffer. It's up to you."

"Go to Hell, you damn psychopath!" Naeko sprang from the clearing, running away at full speed into the depths of the forest again. She bumped against Haru, and leapt away again, but not before seeing that same pained…almost urgent look in his eyes again. What was going on…!

'Why do you…looked so pained Haru?' she wondered, her body crumpling at the foot of a tree. It started raining, but Naeko didn't notice the chill, her face washed by hot tears, and her heart crushed by the encounter, and betrayal of the one closest to her. Still, why had Haru looked like that? Was he…trying to tell her something…?

To be Continued… 

A/N:-I'm sure you can pretty much see what Haru is all at, even if Naeko hasn't gotten it yet, huh? Can't blame the poor girl, since she's not in exactly the right state of mind to think it through.

Anyways, what did ya think of this chappie!

No new reviews? This is…an OUTRAGE! Come on, guys! Spare a few seconds to write me a damned review, it'd make me soooo happy!

Tell ya what, how 'bout I don't update till I get one? Hmm, how'd y'all like that!

Nah. Only kidding! I'm not that mean, but please review my fic a little! I want to be noticed. I really love this story, and I wanna see what everyone else thinks! Even if you feel it sucks (just don't be too mean in your reviews!)

Come on, and REVIEW, GODDAMMIT! Cya!

Akari Kazuki


	11. Chapter 11:New Friendships

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

Neither do I own D.N.Angel, or the song Byakuya True/White Light! They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei, and Miyamoto Shunichi, respectively! If you haven't read/watched D.N.Angel. buy it right NOW! Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad-ALL H-O-T!

And listen to 'Byakuya' if you have any love for good music, this guy can really sing! So soothing…hums song to herself as she types fic…

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 11:-New Friendships**

"Siroku Somaru yami tsuki nukete

Atarashi Jidai O Kizami Tsuzukero.

Toki wa Nashita Kokoro no Mama Nii."

"Hateshi Naku, Tsuzuii Teki Byakuya O Tobe!" Naeko removed her headphones, and stepped out of the booth. Yuka greeted her, coming out of the sound station.

"Nae-chan! That was absolutely…_GOERGEOUS_! I just love it when you sing. You really like 'Byakuya', don't you?"

"Yeah. I've loved it since I watched 'D.N.Angel' the first time!" she laughed. "Tho' I don't really watch much T.V. anymore. Me and Kyo just don't have enough time."

"Yo! Heya, Chibi!" Kitori called, striding into the sound studio. She turned to him, flashing a happy, true smile.

"Hi, Kitori-kun!" she said. He grinned back at her, and congratulated her on her smooth recording today.

"How did you-?" she began.

"Hear? Simple. I had a private wire installed directly to my office, so all my clients could hear your lovely voice, too!"

"Come off it, Kat-chan, you idiot! How totally rude and unprofessional!" Yuka glared at her cousin. He ruffled her hair. "Quit, shortie! Besides, Naeko doesn't mind! Do ya, Nae?" Naeko whacked him one, playfully, on the arm saying of course she did!

It had been two weeks since she'd fought Haru, and since that incident, there hadn't been any other attacks. As Naeko still racked her brains on Haru's strange behaviour, she was also growing very fond of her new job, as well as her two new friends.

Yuka, 14, was a light-hearted, and a bit light-headed girly-girl, who always enjoyed coming to sneak a listen after school, to Naeko's rehearsals. She was very sweet, but could be bossy and a little spoilt, too!

Kitori, at 19, was all set to inherit the family business. Naeko was surprised to learn that he was also the vice-president of the company, at such a young age!

He was kind, a little cheeky and perverted she still thought, but she really liked him a lot. He could sometimes be so kind and thoughtful.

On Kitori's part, he cared for Naeko a great deal, after knowing her for only a short time, and would do anything to help her out when he had the chance to.

Today, however, he'd been very busy, so Naeko hadn't seen him for a while. As Yuka ran off to her dance-class, Naeko headed to the café for lunch, when Kitori caught up with her.

"Wanna go out with me for lunch?" he asked her. Naeko smiled.

"Only if you're treating. You owe me, remember?"

"Aaah, women and cash." muttered Kitori. Naeko glared up at him, her fist poised and ready.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing, nothing." he said, grinning. She carried on walking ahead. "Good." she told him.

They ate lunch together chatting about all sorts of thing going on at the company, and life in general. Kitori's eyes watched Naeko as she talked. She seemed more relaxed now, but he wondered if everything was really okay.

She'd told him about living alone, with just Kyo, but had kept it vague. Was something else going on?

Kitori paid for their meal, and they walked back, deciding to cut through the park and enjoy the sun for a while.

Cherry blossoms were in bloom. They fell from the trees as thick as snow. Naeko soon gave up on brushing them out of her hair. Kitori was quietly amused as he watched her antics, until she dumped a whole load on his head!

"Oi, Chibi!" he grabbed for her. She laughed, spinning out of his reach. She lost her balance and tripped. He grabbed her up again, to him! Naeko gasped and pushed him away in time.

"Th-thanks." she said quietly. He nodded. Looking up, he plucked a large blossom off the tree and tucked it into her hair, just nestling in the top of her ear. She touched it slightly, looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"Let's head back." He told her, pulling her along with his hand. "Okay." smiled Naeko.

He let go when they reached the exit, and the two-walked back together to the building.

To be Continued… A/N:-Well, here's a little 'normality' chapter to lighten the mood for you all! I love Kitori loads and loads! I'd love to have a guy like that! So caring, but has a sense of humour, too! 

Yup, so…no progress on Haru yet, but I did that on purpose to fill in Naeko's gaps, and have a bit more interaction with Kitori (and her job, too!)

Next chapter-Kyo-chan is feeling the stab of adolescence about a friend of his, Mii-chan! Could it be…awakening love! Read on to find out, next time! Cya!

Akari Kazuki


	12. Chapter 12:Kyo's Dillema!

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 12:-Kyo's Dillema!**

Lately, Kyo had been bringing his new best friend, Mikari Akasaka over a lot. Though Naeko playfully teased him over it, saying he had found a 'girlfriend', she could tell that the two _were_ very close. Mikari, or Mii-chan as they sometimes called her, was a quiet, shy girl. She only opened up to Kyo, and Naeko was glad to see that the two found someone, who understood them for who they were inside, in each other.

Today, however Kyo looked somewhat preoccupied and a little uneasy after Mikari had gone home from play, and Naeko knew something must've happened while she'd been away at work. She asked him straight out, "What's up, you look upset Kyo, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Kyo hesitantly looked away, then looked back at Naeko. "Nee, today I…did something really terrible."

Naeko raised an eyebrow. "To Mikari-chan, you mean?" He nodded.

"Mii' tried to-to-hug me today, Nee!" he said, painfully. Naeko's eyes widened a little. "Ahhh, I see." She patted Kyo on the head, comforting him. "And…what did you do?"

"I-I had to…push her away from me, otherwise-!"

"Otherwise you would've transformed, I know." Naeko nodded, finishing it. Kyo looked down. She could tell he was worried he'd hurt Mikari's feelings. Suddenly, Kyo looked up, an angry fire in his crimson eyes. He shook in anger.

"I HATE this Curse! Why can't I be _normal_ so I don't hurt my friends! Why, Nee, why can't I-!"

"Kyo," Naeko pulled him into a gentle, soothing hug. "Don't worry about all that. The Curse…is just a complication. A _test_ in life we just happened to have. It shouldn't , and can't interfere with how you choose to live life! Only if _you_ give up and let it do so!"

Kyo nodded against her. She pulled away from him and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Nee, that was…very cliché, you know?" he told her. She playfully bopped him one on his head! "Less o' the cheek, smartass!"

"Thanks, Nee. I-I know what to do now. I gotta call her and apologise, right?" he asked. Naeko grinned, nodding her head.

"Yup! You better! Don't leave the poor girl hanging. Knowing Mii' she's probably worrying _she_ did something wrong, not you!"

"Ah! Yeah, she might!" Kyo panicked, knowing Mikari well enough to know she might well be thinking this! She was very sensitive to other peoples' feelings, after all! "Uh…I'm calling her right now!" he rushed to the phone, hesitated, then went to his room, embarrassed to talk in front of Naeko. She smiled as she heard their muffled greetings, then left to go prepare dinner, respecting Kyo's privacy.

Later, when Kyo came down to dinner, his face flushed yet happy, Naeko smiled at him. He smiled back and came round the table to hug her. She smiled more, happy that he was now back to normal. Though…she could tell something was now beginning…

To be Continued… 

A/N:-

Akari Kazuki:-Well, here we are! How did ya like this chapter? Yup, Kyo is in loooooooooove!

Kyo:-Hey! No I'm not!

Naeko:-Oh, go on and admit it, now the author has!

Kyo:-Nuh-uh!

Mikari:-Kyo-chan, what are you talking about?

Kyo:-Mii! Where'd you come from! We-we weren't talking about anything!

Mikari:-Oh, okay! Wanna go play video games?

Kyo:-Yeah! Oh, see you next chapter, everyone!

Naeko:-Yeah, bye! Next time, I wonder what's gonna happen?

Akari Kazuki:-Well…next time, Kitori has a lil' secret he's been keeping from Naeko-chan! Will he tell her, or not? Stay tuned to find out! Cya!

Everyone:-Bye! You better review or else!


	13. Chapter 13:Valentines' Day Part 01

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 13:-Valentines' Day (Part 01)**

"Good Morning, Nae-chaaaaaaan!" chirped a very excited Yuka, as Naeko stepped in, gaping at the state of the studio, the next morning.

"What the HELL!" blurted Naeko, staring in shock at the pink and red heart-shaped confetti and streamers hanging off the walls and over the furniture! Balloons and cut-out hearts littered the floor, and there was even a bowl of candy and presents in the corner!

"What the hell have you done, Yu-chan! Have you finally lost it!" she demanded, staring in shock at her. "What the Hell is all this for!"

Yuka gaped at her like she'd just given her a personal insult! "It's for Valentines' Day, silly! It's tomorrow!" she giggled. Naeko slapped her forehead in frustration! The girl…was _nuts_!

"Oh, right. That." She replied, taking off her jacket, indifferently.

"Nae-chan, are you a girl or not!"

"Oi! That's-!" Naeko began.

"Very rude." Kitori finished from behind her, making her jump. Side-stepping her punch, he asked her to come out in the hallway, so he could explain it to her.

"Whaaaaaat! Day off today, and tomorrow! You're _joking_!" Naeko cried.

"Nope. I'm deadly serious, Naeko." Kitori grinned at her. She let out a cry of frustration, holding her head. What about rehearsal! The ad was due to air next week!

"I-I'm worn out…" she said. Kitori laughed. "No wonder after stressing so much! Come on, it's not so bad! Look on the bright side!"

"What bright side'!" asked Naeko incredulously. Kitori looked away, out the window. He seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Maybe…" he began, gently. "You can spend today with that 'special someone.'" He was serious, she could see that. But…

Naeko looked up at him, her expression a little sad. "There is no…'special someone' Kitori-kun." She walked away, to go home. Kitori watched her go.

Mikari waited for Kyo outside the park, her hands clutching her bag tightly. She sensed his closeness before she saw him behind her, and turned to him happily. She smiled a happy, relieved smile that he'd come. Kyo smiled back at her, his face a little red from running there, but not _just_ because of that.

Mikari didn't speak, her head lowered, she reached into her bag and took out a neatly wrapped box. She handed it to Kyo nervously, not meeting his confused, yet knowing eyes. Kyo took it from her, unsure of what to say or do.

"Mii, this is…for me?" he asked. She nodded, looking up. Her eyes were scared, her cheeks flushed, but her smile was warm and sure. Kyo couldn't help but smile back, and he didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he kissed her forehead softly. Mikari closed her eyes, happy and took his hand. He drew back at first, surprised and embarrassed at his own action, but then squeezed it. They walked home together in silence. At her house, Kyo watched her go up the large marble steps of the Mansion. Then found his voice.

"Mii!" he called hesitantly. She turned. He rushed forward, his words tumbling along. "Thanks for the chocolate, and-! Y-you wanna stay over next week!"

Mikari came down, and took his free hand in both of hers. "Yes." She said, her own face blushing as much as his. "Happy…Valentines' Day, Kyo-chan." He smiled at her, and drew away, his hand leaving hers slowly. He waved and she watched him go, the heavy thumping sensations, and warmth at each others' presence, intimidating yet so comfortable, residing in both their hearts…

Back, home Naeko noticed Kyo's mood, and how he picked at his food. She hadn't asked what was in the box he'd tried to hide from her as he came in through the door, because she already knew. 'Way to go, you too!' she cheered mentally.

After Kyo had gone to bed, Naeko sat down to read a book downstairs, when a call on her mobile broke the silence! She picked it up. Seeing it was from Kitori, she smiled before picking it up.

"Hi. What's up, Kitori-kun?" she asked.

"Naeko, I need to talk to you." Kitori's voice was quiet. And somewhat…distant. Naeko wondered what was up. She agreed to meet up with him, at the clearing of the forest.

She reached there, to find him facing the night-sky, near the far end on the plain. She came up to him. He turned to her. She was surprised at his expression.

"Why'd you call me out here?" she asked him. He didn't answer right away, but came closer to her so he faced her. The breeze picked up, blowing her hair around her face, into his. Naeko used her hands to bring it under control. 'Why…isn't he saying anything?' she wondered; now a little worried about his silence.

"I needed to talk to you, Naeko. I have to tell you something." Kitori told her, his eyes lifting, his gaze fixed on her face. She nodded at him.

"Yes? What is it?" Naeko asked. Kitori put out his hands and held Naeko's shoulders.

"I know…about The Curse, Naeko." he told her. She gasped audibly, drawing back instinctively, but he held her still, calming her down. "Don't be afraid, Naeko." He told her.

"H-how long have you…?" she managed to say. He looked away, then back, determined not to make her feelings hurt, or misunderstand him. "Since we first met. Since I first heard your name."

"W-who-?"

"Hideki-san. He's a…family friend. He told me about you, when I asked if you were related. I told him that I wanted to know more about you. So when you got accepted by my-!" He broke off as Naeko pulled away from him in anger.

"You, you bast-! You mean you felt _sorry_ for me, is that it! That's why you took me into your goddamn company, and _pretended_ to be my friend!" she yelled, tears stinging her eyes. She grabbed at him, hitting his chest with her fists weakly, her sadness and hurt, replacing her anger at him. "You-you _lied_ to me…!"

Kitori shook his head, trying to hold her again. He held on tighter when she pulled away. "No, Naeko. It wasn't like that at all. I didn't, and I could never ever lie to you. I wasn't pretending to care about you, I really did care. Believe me!"

"Why…! Why in Hell do you care! I never asked for this Curse! I never asked to be like this! Why do you care what happens to me! What am I to you! Answer me, Kitori!" Naeko screamed, hitting him harder now, trying to get away, trying to run from him, her hatred and anger over her condition now even more violent and stronger than ever before! Her tears, and cries grew louder and louder, the agony of a second betrayal almost blinding her senses.

"I thought you were different! That you at least _wouldn't _ever leave me, like-! Like _he_ did! I hate you, I hate you! Let me go!"

"Never." He told her, the first time he'd spoken through her fit of anger. "Because you are…important to me. I won't let you go, thinking that I don't care about you! That I don't…love you!" Naeko stopped struggling at this, not sure if she'd heard correctly. Her tears still pouring down her cheeks, mingling with the rain that had now started, she looked up at Kitori.

"W-what did you…say?" she murmured. "You liar! I don't believe you!" she yelled, struggling again. He grabbed her arms and held them firmly at her sides. He silenced her cries, his lips upon hers, pressing gently against them. Naeko's eyes snapped open at this.

An image appeared in her mind, someone…someone she knew. Who was it…? What was happening! What was she doing! Did she…love him…?

She pushed Kitori away roughly, screaming "NO!" and ran away, from him, her tears now falling afresh, but not because of him.

She could finally see the face in her mind…! 'Haru. It's Haru. I-I love…Haru…!'

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Heh heh! Was that a development or what? I'm sorry if you all hate Kitori for kissing Naeko-chan, but in fact…that wasn't her _first_ kiss!

She'd actually kissed…well, guess who? Of course! So those of you who are pissed because of Kitori 'stealing' her first kiss, rest assured it's not true! Naeko had kissed Haru before this! It will be explained next chapter!

Next time:-Naeko contemplates her feelings, wondering if she should try and go to the 'Valentines' Day Spot' to see if her suspicion about Haru from that night was true! Is he on Akito's side, or just putting on an act? And, what about Kitori!

It's all revealed in the next exciting chapter, so stay tuned!

Akari Kazuki


	14. Chapter 14:Valentines' Day Part 02

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 14:-Valentines' Day (Part 02)**

Naeko lay, crouched into a tight ball, on her futon. Her new feelings scared her, yet…she could tell that they had unconsciously been developing for a long time. Ever since…that day…

Flashback

Ever since she could remember, Naeko had always given chocolate to Haru on Valentines' Day, It was just one of their things, nothing serious. Something friends did. Until the day Haru asked her that question…

"Nae' how long are you gonna keep givin' me chocolate? It's a little weird, don't ya think?"

A 14 year-old, younger Naeko looked incredulously at her best friend from the railing of the bridge she was leaning on. It had been a tradition for them to come meet at the bridge so Naeko could give Haru his chocolates, every Valentines' Day for a long time, since they were kids.

"What're you talking about, Haru? You don't like my chocolates no more? Is that why…?" she asked him, worriedly. He looked away from her, thinking he'd upset her. He decided to come out and say it though, for this had been bugging him for a while now.

"Naeko," he began, holding her shoulders. She looked up at him, waiting. "What are you gonna do when you get a boyfriend? How're you going to explain why you give me stuff on Valentines' Day, won't the guy ask questions?"

Naeko blinked, then snorted in laughter. "That's impossible, Haru. You know that! We're cursed, remember? I can't ever have a boyfriend, and even if I did I'd still give you chocolate cuz' you're my best friend! You're more important to me than anyone, you know that! Dumbass!"

He smiled at her, but his grip on her shoulders became firmer. "I don't want it." He said quietly, his head bowed, his hair covering his eyes.

"What?" Naeko asked, confused. "You 'don't want' what…?"

"I don't want to be that. Your 'best friend.' Not anymore." he told her. She stared at him.

'Wha…?' she thought. "What are you talking about?" she asked, a little scared now.

"That relationship…" he carried on. "That 'best friend' relationship…I'll break it apart!" Suddenly, Naeko found herself abruptly drawn against Haru, his lips covering her own in a gentle firm kiss. She gasped, struggling against him. What was going on? Why was he…! No!

She managed to push him harder, and this time he let go. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then, with a hurt expression, and confused tears in her eyes, Naeko ran away from him.

End Flashback

'I remember now.' She thought, lifting her head from her arms, her tears dried. 'I avoided Haru after that. Not because I was scared, but because I…didn't believe him. I didn't believe him, if he had feelings for me… I thought it was just a way to let out emotion for him, and was ashamed that our kiss meant so much more to me than it seemed to do to him. I think I probably…always loved Haru. I always loved only Haru!'

Now she could understand _why_ it had hurt so much when she felt Haru had gone to Akito and betrayed her. Why she'd never thrown away that necklace. Why she couldn't, no matter what happened, bring herself to fight back… She loved him.

"I love you…Haru." she murmured into her hands, tears falling afresh. "I love you."

She realised she had to go see him! Tomorrow was Valentines' Day! She'd go to the 'Valentines' Day Spot' they always met at! If she was right, if what she'd felt in her heart that night was right, Haru would be there! He'd definitely be there!

(Intermission-The Next Day…)

At sunset, she arrived at the spot, the bridge that overlooked the sea, where they'd always met. She leaned on the rail like she'd always done, and waited closing her eyes in recollection…

'After that happened, I avoided Haru for a long time…until one day when we just started talking normally again, as if nothing had happened. At first, it hurt, but gradually I came to accept it, and moved on. I felt that if Haru could handle being my friend after all that, then so could I. I-I was sad…but I buried those feelings deep in my heart so they'd never get in the way of our friendship. But…' she smiled sadly. 'I just couldn't forget it…! That kiss, that embrace, his touch, warmth, scent, they stayed forever locked in the back of my mind. And now I realise what that helpless, desperate feeling was. It was love; I loved him. Then, now and I always will, no matter what happens. So I'll wait for him. I'm sure he'll come. I…believe in him, I know he'll come to me…'

So, she waited, the breeze blowing her hair around her. She rubbed her bare arms for warmth. She'd worn a sleeveless white top, and denim shorts with sandals, because of the sunny weather. It was always cold near the sea…

Just as she'd given up, and started to leave, she heard it. The faint sound of someone calling her name. Someone…very dear to her. A voice she would recognise even in death.

She turned to see the figure walking slowly toward her from the opposite side of the bridge, a silver object glinting in his hand…

"Haru…" she whispered.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N:-Heh heh! I know, I know! I hate cliffhangers, and swore I wouldn't take on that nasty habit if I ever wrote anything, but if it's at such a critical point, well…you need that effect, ne?

How'd you like that twist? You think Haru-kun is good or bad? What is that silver object, you ask? Wait and see if he's come to murder her, or…well, be with her! Please review!

Can't believe I've gotten this far! Yay for me, but not ONE SINGLE GODDAMN REVIEW up from the five I already got!

Write me some reviews, dammit! Please make my day!

Anyhow, I'll see ya all in the next chapter! Stay tuned to 'The Reunion'! Cya!

Naeko:- Is Haru going to stay with me now?

Kyo:- Don't worry, Nee, I'm sure he loves you too!

Naeko:-Y-you think so? I hope so…

Akari:- Eh, stop yer snivellin'! Jeez, girl! What happened to our tough Naeko-chan! (Guess even _she's_ weak when it comes to love, huh?) Anyway, see ya next chapter! Bye!

Everyone else:-Yeah, bye! Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15:Valentines' Day Part 03

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 15:-Valentines' Day (Part 03)**

"Haru…" she repeated, her eyes beginning to prick from the tears. He really was here…

Haru. Haru, standing there on the other side of the bridge. He was right in front of her eyes. His black jacket was open, the white vest-shirt he wore underneath stretched taut over his lean upper body, the silver object glinting in his hand…

He held it up, as if to confirm her hopes, and Naeko smiled, the tears running fully down her cheeks. The pendant…the pendant of their friendship was there, in Haru's hand!

She ran to him, dropping her bag in the process, pitting herself fully into his chest. She felt his arms go around her and let herself cry out loudly into them.

"Haru! Haru, it's really you! You came!" she cried, hugging him tighter, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to leave his warmth, his touch, lest it was all a dream…

Haru hugged her back, his arms enveloping her body tightly, his head bent to touch her forehead with his, so his eyes met hers. She looked up at him, seeing the familiar warmth and care in them as she'd always seen. Haru smiled at her gently, that same cute, lovable grin she loved so much.

"'Course I came, idiot." He told her, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I had to see you, Naeko. I hoped you had understood that day, when I-!"

"Yeah, I thought something seemed a little weird." She nodded, stepping away from him a little, so they could face each other properly, though she still hadn't let go of him, and neither had he let her. She smiled up at him, wiping her tears with the back of one hand.

"Hey…" she began. He looked at her.

"Hn? What is it?" she gently punched his arm. "You…really _have_ gotten stronger, you know." She told him.

"But…why did you do all that? With Akito, and-?" she asked him.

Haru looked away from her eyes for a moment. "I had to Naeko. I figured if he thought I was on his side and that I hated you, I could buy some time. That way, Akito wouldn't try to hunt you and Kyo down, cuz' he'd be too into our being enemies! But-!" he broke off suddenly, his eyes returning to hers, his grip on her shoulders tightening.

"'But'?" Naeko repeated, waiting. Haru bent his head to hers again, his voice low, and his eyes never leaving hers.

"I couldn't go on letting you think that…that I hated you. Naeko, do you know what you mean to me?" he asked of her.

"Haru, I-!" she began, but he cut her off again.

"I didn't want to se you like that. Suffering because you thought I betrayed you! I couldn't stand it, so I had to let you know somehow, that I-no matter what-I would _never_ do anything to hurt you! I could never hate you, Naeko! Never! And I don't care if Akito tried to kill me, or whatever! My feelings for you won't ever change! Naeko, I…_I love you_! I love you, Naeko!"

He hugged her to him again, burying his face in her hair, his cheek touching hers. Naeko closed her eyes and let the tears fall… Haru loved her…! Haru loved her too!

She brought his face to hers and kissed his lips softly. Hot electricity surged through her at the contact, making her lips shudder slightly. It was a short kiss, and she made to pull away, but he grabbed her face again, claiming her lips again. This time, he led. He kissed her deeply, fully and with passion. She recalled this emotion, this…ferocity of his; it was the same as that first time…

She returned his kiss, moaning into his mouth. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, then dipped into the gap between them, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth… He mauled against hers, lolling against it, exploring her…

They broke apart when it became too difficult to breathe. Naeko just leant her head against his shoulder, sighing happily. Haru leant his head on top of hers. She could hear his heart beating…joining with hers…

She felt his breath beside his ear and knew what he was going to say before he even said it. His breathing heavy, his voice thick with desire, Haru whispered his need into his beloved's ear.

"I…want you."

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Heh heh! Way ta go, you two! Well, everyone, whaddya think? I _have_ got a lemon-ish chapter for this fulfilment of Haru's needs, but shall I post it or not…?

This is rated 'T' you know! And, plus I'm a lil' bit conscious about 'hentai', so I tend to skip really _accurate_ details a lot, since, well…I just get too embarrassed when typing them!

Kissing scenes I can do, no problem, but bed, and physicality? Nuh-uh! Not my forte!

Anyway, I'll just see what I wanna do. If I don't do it, don't flame me, please! It's not necessary for the course of the story as much, so I _may_ just skip it to…the 'next morning'!

Anyway, enough discussion! Whaddya think of this chapter, guys! I for one am glad I got 'em back together so nicely (I altered the original a lot, from the Kitori-thing to now at least!)

Please review, and cast votes for the lemon-ish chapter!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!-I've got exams to study for, so I'm going to be updating less often! This doesn't mean I'm on hold or anything, just that it'll be slower, so please don't fret if there isn't a new chapter out for some time! Thanks for your patience! **

**(Date today is the 16th may 2006 My exams finish by 7th June)**

Naeko:-…0.0

Akari:- Heh heh! She's in shock, but glad! I bet she's looking forward to getting down an' dirty!

Naeko:- A-am not! Perverted author! (whacks Kazuki on head!)

Akari:- **Ouch! **Why, you! It's the truth! Admit it! (whacks her back!)

Haru:- Break it up! Naeko, come on with me.

Naeko:-…Okay.

Akari:-Have a good one!

Haru and Naeko:- Shurrup already, Kazuki! Just writ the damned fic!

Akari:- 'Kay, don't bust a gut, guys! Please stay tuned, everyone!

Kyo and Mii:- We didn't appear in this one, too…

Akari:- Hey, relax. Everyone will get a turn! Jeez, Kyon-chan! Who knew you were so…needy.

Kyo:- (blushes furiously!) ARGH! I'I'M NOT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! SHEESH!

Mii:-Eh…Eh? What's 'not like' what, Kyo-chan?

Kyo:- N-never mind, Mii'! Let's just go! This girl's dangerous!

Akari:- Heh! Well that got rid of _them_, huh? Please stay tuned to the next chapter, guys!


	16. Chapter 16:Love knows no Bounds

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**A/N:-** Hiya, everyone! Kazuki, here! I'm very sorry to all of you who were waiting for this damned fic to be updated! .

Like I warned ya all before, exams kinda got in the way, but it's been two months now almost and I've no one to blame but myself! I did warn you I was lazy, though!

T-chan, I'm sorry to have worried you as well! Thanks so much for your encouraging e-mails, and I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me!

Well, anyway about has taken over my liiiiiiiiife!! If any of you are on it, please please, please do visit my page! I'm akarikazuki on there, so just search me out, 'kay? I'd love to chat about anything, mostly anime/manga and stuff, but feel free to question me on my fics and hassle me for updates too, 'kay??

Anyways, please enjoy this lemon-ish chapter from yours truly, and don't forget to review, okay?! Bye!

**

* * *

New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 16:-Love knows no Bounds…**

"I…want you, Naeko. Right now." Haru's voice, low yet heavy with lust and desire, murmuring in Naeko's ear almost made her faint. The words, so close…uttered without any pretence, all true, Haru…

'Haru. Haru. Take me.' Thought Naeko, clinging to him tighter. 'Love me. Only me. Please don't be…'

Haru scooped Naeko up in his arms and carried her away, intent on finding somewhere, anywhere where they could be alone…

They ended up at the house. Kyo wasn't home; he'd said he was staying over at Mikari's. Haru made for the stairs, to Naeko's room on the left, down the hall. How he knew where she slept, she didn't care to ask, though she knew this much…he'd been watching her. He'd been watching over her all this time, hadn't he…?

Naeko shut her eyes, smiling, her hands tightening slightly around Haru's neck. She didn't dare look at him for she knew there would be no avoiding it, and, as much as she wanted him, it wouldn't be right to do it in the hallway!

Haru set her down beneath his body on the bed, stealing a glance at her. Naeko's flushed face, her bright eyes, her sincere loving smile, all of her…_aroused_ him. He instantly captured her lips in his, almost immediately moaning for passage into her mouth…

'Ah…' Naeko's thoughts were all a blur, she couldn't think, couldn't move, all she felt was… Haru.

'Haru, Haru…I love you…'

"Mmm-mmm-!" Naeko moaned into Haru's mouth. His tongue slipped into the gap between her lips, lolling against hers, making the inside of her mouth burn…

Naeko's hands roamed unconsciously over Haru's chest, and settled around his neck again. She held him loosely, with a possessive, and yet comfortable, strength. Haru parted his lips from hers for breath, and smiled at this. He loved her. He loved Naeko so much.

"Naeko, I want to-" he began, but she cut him off by placing her finger over his lips, smiling warmly.

"Yes, I know. I do to." She replied. 'Do it. Please. Do it, Haru.'

"Do it." She held him tighter, her head on his shoulder, her heart beating against his. "Make love to me, Haru. Please."

Haru merely smiled tenderly at her, and kissed her gently. A small, chaste kiss. Loving. Warm. And…compliant.

His lips left hers and travelled down her neck slowly, savouring the feel and taste of her skin, drinking in her beauty…He bit her neck, a tiny nip, making her gasp so he repeated it. Slipping the straps of her top down, he moved on to her shoulders…

His left leg had settled in between hers, his arms supporting his body above her. Naeko had begun pulling insistently on Haru's shirt, wanting it off. She wanted to feel him, his warmth, his body on hers…

Eventually, giving in to her wishes, Haru slipped out of his shirt slowly, Naeko's hands now came into contact with his skin. She ran her hands over his smooth, toned skin, hidden muscles in his lean upper body, shuddering inwardly at the hot, electric surge that coursed through her body at the contact, the desire…

She hugged him again, burying her head against his exposed chest, her ear settling beside his heart. It was beating in a fast, yet somehow calming rhythm. Holding her by the waist in one hand, Haru ran his free hand in Naeko's long brown hair, lightened by the sun, stroking it back behind her ears, over her shoulders…now kissing her there, moving to her lips, tangling hair at the nape of her neck, inclining her gently upwards to deepen it…

He kissed her with even more ferocity than before, pressing his mouth hard against hers, this time immediately entering with his tongue; the muffled mewing noises and moans she made making his body react harder still. He slipped her top up, over her chest and shoulders, discarding it so he could see her body fully.

Moving her arms away, which had folded across her to hide her breasts, he smiled gently at her. Naeko blushed, embarrassed, not to be exposed to Haru like this, but rather the way he was looking at her now. It made her feel hot and light-headed…she didn't know what to do anymore…

Looking up at her, touching his forehead to hers, Haru asked, "Are you afraid of me, Naeko?" She shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. "No, that's not it. I'm just-embarrassed is all, Haru."

"At what? You are beautiful, Naeko." He asked her, his hands leaving her arms and going around her waist, hugging her loosely.

"I love you, Naeko." He whispered, kissing her ear gently, nibbling it, as his hands ventured upwards and made contact with the smoothness of her chest.

Naeko twitched, gasping, then relaxed as Haru kissed her again. She wanted him to touch her even more…she couldn't wait anymore now…

Her hands reached for Haru's waist, wandering blindly while he kissed her. She undid his belt and opened them. At this Haru broke away as Naeko's close proximity to him made his body twitch and ache even more than before.

"Stop it, you're making it...even worse…" he said through clenched teeth. She smiled mischievously at him.

"That's why I'm doing it, Baka." She told him, continuing to agitate him with contact, pressing her lower body against his.

Haru removed her shorts and pants with a rushed flourish and held her arms down beside her, his body leaning over hers again, only now _he_ was the one bent on a little torture for _her_.

Pulling her closer, he removed his own pants and boxers, and just lay against her, his body almost bursting with the feel of her skin against his…

Moving his hands down her body, he began kissing and stroking her chest, waist, belly and her legs…all the while drinking in her loud moans and movements…

His hands travelled to her similar spot, and he began to torture her some more, the way she'd done a few seconds ago…He kissed her there, smiling at the reaction he got. Naeko gave an almost strangled scream, and attempted to move away, but he held her in place and continued. Her body began to shudder and he knew she was reacting to his attentions very violently. He stroked her entrance slowly, making circular motions, making her cry louder…

Naeko cried out, arching her hips towards his, her breaths coming out in short, shallow gasps. Haru looked down at her, having succeeded in his torture submissions.

He smiled, and stroked her cheek, touching his nose to hers. "Serves you right." He murmured near her ear, licking her lobe and biting it…

Then he rose up to look down at her, his hand lingering on her cheek, gently holding it…

"Naeko, do you want me? Do you?" He asked her. She looked up at him, her mouth moving but no words coming out. He read her lips though, 'I want you…I do…'

He smiled and kissed her deeply, entering her quickly, kissing away her tears and muffling her cries through his kiss…

They both reached the pinnacle together, and Haru felt his body let go just as Naeko felt a sudden release from hers…

Haru collapsed beside Naeko on the bed. She pulled the blanket up and around them both. They lay facing each other. Naeko moved closer, touching their noses. Haru licked her lips gently, slipping his hand into hers. Naeko placed her other hand over them, squeezing tight.

"Thank you, Naeko." Haru told her. She shook her head at him. "No, Haru. Thank _you_. I love you, Haru. I love you so much."

"Me too. I love…you too." Haru kissed her nose, and held her in his arms as they both drifted into a deep sleep…

* * *

Well, yeah, so, um, I'm very sorry! .

I'm very sorry if you're grossed out or anything, but I decided to change the rating anyways!! I hope you didn't think this was too graphic, or that Kazuki is turning into a pervert!

Lol, I just purchased the English vol. Of 14 today for Furuba and seeing so much passion between Haru and Rin, I had to make my lovely Haru, his direct descendant, a bit passionate and pervy too! Gawd, I love Haru so much! Kyo is my LOVE, tho'… He is the best!! .

There's really nothing to review on, since well, this was a very _physical_ chapter, so move on to the next one! Yep, that's right! Today, I'm releasing _three_ chapters 'cuz' I've kept you all waiting so long!!

**T-chan:-**Do you think I overdid this lemon, or not? Also, are you on LiveJournal, too? What about Shelby-san? If you are please add me, it'd be so cool if we could keep in touch over it! Plus we could each hassle the other to get onto more, too! Though, probably I'm the only one needing harassment in that area, come ta think of it… .

Yeah, well the main thing is you can get totally updated with F.B. on there, too, if you stick with me! That's where we all can discuss stuff!! Did you check out the latest chapters after 128?! Yay, Furuba!!

Bye now, everyone, and please stay tuned to the next chapters!!


	17. Chapter 17:Kitty Dillema!

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer:- I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**A/N:-** Yes, another chapter…XD Though this one starts out with NaexHaru fluff, we're actually gonna see a lot of our Kyon-chan (at least _development_ of him) this chapter, too…snuggles him So, read on okay?

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 17:-Kitty Dillema!!**

Naeko stirred, blinking in the bright light shining in from the curtains, vaguely wondering why she was undressed. Rubbing her hand across her eyes, she gasped suddenly, seeing Haru's sleeping form beside her. She remembered it all now…

'Haru came to see me…and…I told him I…loved him. And we-' She smiled happily, hugging Haru tightly, nuzzling his neck.

"Haru…I love you." She told him quietly, clasping his right hand in both of hers again. She stayed beside him until he woke up, and when he did she kissed him softly, scolding him for being lazy like she used to in the mornings when they trained together as kids.

But a dull ache had settled in her chest and she knew that it was now time for them to part… Akito would get suspicious if Haru was missing for so long.

Haru reassured her, seeing her worried look as she made him some breakfast. Though they didn't speak a word, they both knew he had to go soon.

It was still pretty early, if he left now, he would get there in enough time to make it look like he had been at Home all along, he said to her.

Naeko's heart clenched as he walked to the door, and opened it, after he finished eating. She didn't move from the sink of dirty dishes and shut her eyes tight. Then, on impulse decided to follow to see him off, but he was gone!

She ran out, looking frantically around as to where he'd gone when arms encircled her from behind in a tight hug. Haru kissed her lips quickly and whispered a "goodbye, see you soon," in her ear, before letting go of her and running off into the forest again.

Naeko watched him go, smiling. Smiling, not crying. For she knew that he'd be back. And she would wait for him. No matter how long it took…

* * *

"**Nee!** I _missed_ ya!" Kyo almost leapt down the marble stairs of the Akaseko Mansion, rushing into her tight embrace. She grinned, all set to tease him as usual.

"Baka, you just saw me _yesterday!_ One day away from me and you're _crying?_ How _disgraceful_ for a young man!" she scoffed, shaking her head at him.

"I am NOT!" Kyo retorted, blushing a fiery crimson.

"You are _too_, Kyo!"

"Nee, _shut up!_" he shouted, pulling at her long hair. Naeko was about to counter with an intense noogie session when Mikari's timid squeak interrupted them.

"U-um…_Kyo-chan_…uhm, uh…" Kyo immediately turned to look back up the marble steps at his friend. Mikari was peering around the edge of the door shyly, only her hand on the frame and a bit of her flushed, sweet face showing.

Kyo ran up the steps again, and pulled at her hand, bringing her out. Mikari looked at him, then looked away instantly embarrassed again. Naeko had to control herself from running up the stairs and glomping the Hell outta her! How could someone be so…_adorably cute?!!_

Kyo, unperturbed by her shyness as he was now used to it, merely touched his forehead to hers in a gesture of affection as well as reassurance for her to speak.

"Stop hiding from me." He told her, smiling. "What is it, Mii?"

Mikari didn't speak, but seemed to be even more nervous than usual, as if on the verge of something big…

Naeko, who had turned to give them some privacy, could tell that there was something much deeper going on between her two young charges. She knew Kyo and Mikari very well by now too, and knew that they were more than meant for each other, though perhaps a little too young to be upfront about it yet…

She smiled, remembering Haru. 'Love is a many complicated thing…' she thought knowingly.

Mikari reached up on tiptoe now and kissed her friend on the cheek gently, her blush so deep Naeko figured (as she now stole a peek) that it would become permanent soon. Kyo's eyes widened at her action, and he too turned a beet-red, but…his shy, warm smile confirmed that he was, indeed, content Naeko noted.

She walked off, leaving the two alone, and partly because she felt she'd ruin it by standing there giggling to herself at the cuteness of the young couple's embarrassment.

She could hear Kyo running to catch up to her again and smiled slyly at him as he came beside her. Kyo avoided her eyes deliberately, and Naeko glanced back at Mikari, amused.

The girl was waving, a full, happy smile on her face now only faintly blushing. She could tell…Naeko could just _tell_…that something had _begun_…

* * *

When they got home Naeko made a start on dinner and Kyo went upstairs to take a bath and change. He was glad to be home for sure. It was a relief to get out of the Mansion.

He liked to be with Mikari _of course_, but…her house was so _big_…so uncomfortable. She lived alone with only her Carer, her father's old 'Nanny' for company, and was raised _very _strictly. It took a lot of persuasion for her to get Nanny to let Kyo be her _friend_, let alone stay over. She felt he was a _bad influence_ on Mikari.

Kyo's heart was saddened at this. Did that mean that…he wasn't good enough o be Mikari's friend? Then…

'Then _how_ can I be good enough for her…?' he wondered sadly. He decided to tell Naeko about it; what else could he do? If she thought he was wrong, and being stupid, he wouldn't blame her. He knew himself…the Curse was obsolete, he could never have a normal life really, let alone a normal…relationship.

'But,' still Kyo questioned himself as he thought of Mikari again. 'But still…even so. I…I still…_want_ to _be_ with her. I want to…protect her. I want to make her _happy_. I want to be free to…_love her._'

"Nee, I've got something to tell you…" Kyo said, looking up at her. Naeko looked at him, surprised at the desperate look he was giving her through his eyes. What…was wrong?

"Yeah? What is it, Kyo?" she ruffled the front of his hair affectionately, so it fell more into his eyes, nudging his cheek a little.

He swallowed. "I…" he began. Naeko waited. Kyo clenched his fists on his knees, and looked up directly at her, declaring clearly, "I love her, Nee! I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_, but I _do!_ I love Mikari!"

Naeko didn't even blink at him. She whacked his head hard instead! "YOU **IDIOT!!**" she shouted.

Shocked, Kyo rubbed his sore spot and shouted, "What the _Hell_ was that-?!"

"That was why you were all _worked up_ on the way home, too?! Are you…_retarded?!_ **I** coulda told ya that you were in love with Mikari, you _moron!_" Kyo blinked at her several times at this, now shocked into confusion.

"**Huh?!** Nee, what are you-?!" he started, but Naeko suddenly hugged him tight, laughing loudly!

"Aw, you _dumbass_, Kyo!!" she exclaimed delightedly. "About _time_ you realised it!"

He blushed to his roots at this, and stared at her unbelieving! "Y-you _knew_ that I-?! Oh, **_God_**!!" he fell to his knees again in embarrassment!

"Why the Hell am I so _transparent?!_" he groaned as Naeko gloated above him, patting his head occasionally.

"S'no problem, yo." she reassured him, rubbing his hair. "It's because you're **dumb.**"

Kyo swatted her hands away, glaring at her. "Nee, I'm dead serious!"

"So am I!" Naeko huffed at him in mock annoyance. "Don't blame _me_ 'cuz you're too **simple**, Baka Neko."

Kyo looked up at her now, his head in her lap. "But…_Nee._" he looked up at Naeko. "Aren't you going to…_warn _me? Tell me 'no way'? Why are you so happy?"

Naeko smiled at him. "Why the Hell should I tell you that? It's just not true. Kyo…what did I tell you before? Forget this _Curse _business. You're a **kid.** I want you to enjoy **life**, no matter what. This Curse is _nothing_ to me, and neither should it be to you."

Kyo listened to her attentively. Naeko stroked his hair, continuing. "It's merely a…**complication.** A _test_ in life we have to deal with. I bet…there are _worse off_ people than even the Sohmas in this world yet, Kyo. We're not totally hopeless as long as we have hope inside us. This Curse _can't_ beat us out unless we _let_ it, Kyo!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her, a shadow of his old grin returning. "Nee, that was…_very_ cliché you know?" he laughed at her. Naeko flushed and whacked his head again crying, "Less of your cheek, smartass!"

She tickled Kyo a little and held onto him as he wriggled and squirmed so he couldn't escape. Kyo cried out in between his laughter, "Nee! Ha ha-St-_stop it_, Nee-ha ha ha!! Stop-_stop_ I'm-ahahahaha-S-ahahahaha!! Sorry, _sorry!_ **Sorry!**"

She let go of him then, satisfied. She sat him up, smiling gently at him. "So, my point is…go ahead and _tell_ her, Kyo. You _can_, you know."

Kyo looked at her, full of happiness and renewed hope. "I will…I _will _tell her. I need to tell Mii that…she's the most important person to me. That…I really, really love her."

He got up to go to his room and sleep. Turning at the door, he smiled at Naeko as she got up to put away the dishes. "Nee," he said. "**Thanks.**"

Naeko smiled at him, waving him off to go and sleep. He smiled at her again and went out. She sighed, shaking her head. She was glad… Kyo deserved all the happiness in the world, more than anyone… He _finally_ found someone he loved aside from her, aside from the parents he'd lost. In this past year, he'd grown _so_ much…

He had matured, opened up, made friends and now was finally beginning to _move forward_ in life. And he did it all on his _own_, she didn't need to worry anymore, she knew. He was…_okay_ now.

Naeko stepped out of the door to the back of the house, standing in the garden, the wind blowing her hair up and around her in the night sky.

And her? Was she okay, too? She smiled as she felt Haru's arms go around her from behind where she'd sensed he was in the clearing. His warm breath beside her ear, and whispered words were enough. She turned and smiled up at him, touching their noses together playfully.

Yes. She was happy, too. As long as she still had those she loved near her, she would always be okay…

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Okay, so…a longer chapter this time, in terms of plot development I mean…and after such a LONG gap, not bad at all… (Chapter 16 was actually already done so I didn't rewrite it…)

I believe you can see a bit of difference between the chapters before and now. Or maybe it's just me? I feel my expression has changed somewhat and the fics are much more subtle and descriptive…

Well, I've missed you all, and hope you will keep reading my fic still! hugs Stay tuned for more soon! XD!

Akari


	18. Chapter 18:The Kidnapped Princess

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer:- I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

And I don't own the quote of the 'Kidnapped Princess' either. That there is from 'Aquarian Age: Juvenile Orion' the manga series.

**A/N:-** Hey! Another chapter already, you say?! Why yes, of course!! This is where the infamous Akito reappears, so stay tuned okay? Things are going to get pretty messy…

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 18:- The Kidnapped Princess**

As Mikari slept in her bed, the dark figure stepped into her room through the open French windows… The curtains, white on his black, masked the face, but the eyes faced her form directly. Slowly, he walked towards her, a sinister smile curved around the edge of his lips…

He spoke, a soft whisper, of a sad story…

"The Kidnapped Princess spends her entire life waiting. Weeping for her Prince to come and save her…"

Akito touched Mikari's hair, stroking her cheeks… She stirred, blinking in the dark. She couldn't see who it was. He smiled again, and stifled her startled cries with the drugged handkerchief he pressed against her mouth and nose.

Mikari's arms flailed and struggled, weaker now…and he could make out her last muffled cry, "Kyo-chan…_help_…me…!!"

He smiled, carrying the limp form out and away to the long black car outside. Placing her in the backseat, he ordered Hideki to drive away.

Watching Mikari's still form, her tears, he started to laugh again. A small, dry chuckle.

"In the End, she wept bitter tears until she died. The Prince…never came. A wonderful story…isn't it?"

Hideki cringed inwardly at the enjoyment Akito was getting from all of this. He hated himself for cooperating. He had to let Naeko and Kyo know as soon as possible!

* * *

Kyo glared angrily at Haru across the table, his fork poised as a weapon in case he tried anything funny. Naeko sighed, shaking her head. Ever since he came in on Haru attempting to make love to her again (on the dining room table, no less!) Kyo had been in a terrible mood, rushing to ward the 'pervert' off of her on more than one occasion that day!

She was more than a _little_ angry with Haru too, who seemed to be indifferent to Kyo's anger and was instead deliberately touching her in his presence to make him fly off the handle repeatedly, which seemed to amuse him. _He_ certainly seemed to be enjoying herself!

She kicked his leg under the table to let off some of her annoyance, but he only smiled at her, slipping his hand up the back of her top, out of Kyo's view. She shivered, and twitched in anger again. What the-?

"Can't you _control_ yourself, Haru?!" she smacked him again, hard this time so he landed face down on the table.

Kyo saved the food, and nodded approvingly at her. "That's the way, Nee! Show that pervert!"

"_Naekooooo!_" Haru whined, acting hurt. "That was _cruel_ of you." She wavered at this. How did he _do_ that?! That…look?!

She patted his head, relenting a little. "Just…_control_ yourself, you're freaking Kyo out."

Haru glanced at him, serious now. He faced the boy, who now resumed his fighting position on the floor.

"Hey," he began. Kyo twitched, realising he was talking seriously. Haru smiled, and reached across, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry," he told him. "I'm not stealing her away from you. I just…_love_ her so much that I can't stay away from her."

Kyo looked up at him, surprised at this. He searched Haru's eyes. He sounded sincere. He looked at Naeko and asked her, "Really, Nee? Is this true? Do _you_ love him?" Naeko nodded at him, smiling through the blush on her cheeks. "Yeah."

Kyo nodded, folding his arms in front of himself. "Okay. I believe you." He glared at Haru still. "**But!** You better make my Nee happy! Don't _ever_ make her _cry_ again! Or there'll be **HELL** to pay!"

'Again…?' Haru wondered, chuckling at the kid's protectiveness of Naeko, like he was her father or something and _he_ was being scouted for marriage. 'Oh. He must know about…'

Haru put his arm around Naeko, nuzzling her neck. He smiled reassuringly at Kyo who watched with a smile of his own. "I will. Don't worry, _Pops._" He teased him.

Kyo bristled and upturned the table in rage again. "Damn it all! I take it _back!_ I don't approve of him, Nee!" Naeko sighed, letting the two fight while she cleared the dishes, dodging the flying furniture as best she could, too.

'These two…need some time to get used to each other…' she smiled to herself.

She glanced at Kyo, his hair standing up in anger, just like a cat's fur did. 'Thanks, Kyo. For worrying about me so much. You…turned out to be the responsible one here…'

Suddenly, a loud banging on the door broke through the noise and they all froze. 'A _visitor?_' Naeko thought, puzzled.

Kyo stood up, apprehensive. 'But _no one _comes to see us except Kunimitsu Ojii-chan…' he thought.

Naeko moved to answer the door but Haru caught her arm, shaking his head. "_I'll_ go." he told her. She nodded, and waited in the living room with Kyo.

Haru returned a few seconds later, his face pale. "You guys better come see who it is." he said.

* * *

Kyo and Naeko followed him outside and gasped in shock. Naeko stepped protectively in front of Kyo. It was Kazusa, the Boar of the Zodiac (and Haru's fiancée) and Minoru, the Snake. What were _they_ doing here?! And…how did they know where they _lived?!_

Haru spoke first, stepping in front of Naeko too. Kazusa's temperment as the Boar was _permanently_ on edge. Even when they were younger, she had been fiercely over-protective of him. If she found out he loved Naeko, she might try to _kill_ her. He had to calmly approach this.

"What do you guys want?" he asked of them. Kazusa looked up at him, smiling a fake smile through her jealousy of Naeko's hand in his.

"Is that any way to treat your _fiancée_, Haru?" she asked him quietly.

Haru bristled, his anger now getting the better of him. "Look, I told you before Kazusa!" he said severely, looking directly at her. "I _don't_ love you, and I never _will _love you! Tell us your business and get lost, both of you!"

She sneered at him, and gave a look of pure hatred towards Naeko. Minoru spoke for her, "We're here to deliver a _message_ to you. From **Akito-sama.**" Neako twitched in grim anticipation. So he _had _found them out?

Kazusa stepped behind Kyo, without Naeko noticing, as she was fixated on Minoru for more detail.

Snaking her hand around his neck, she whispered in his ear, "He _has_ her, you know. Your…**friend**."

Kyo felt an icy shiver go down his spine. Mikari…? Akito…had _Mikari?_

Hi eyes widened in fear… Memories he had tried to shut way came back to him. His parents, the pain…torture…_Akito…!!_ Akito…he _had_ to get Mikari back, get her _away_ from him…!!

A loud, resounding slap broke his thoughts as Kazusa reeled back, away from him, clutching her singeing cheek where Naeko had struck her! She looked up at her in shock and rage.

Naeko glared at the girl, a fire in her eyes that Kyo had never seen before. She seemed to be radiating some sort of power from her body…

"Don't _ever_…touch Kyo again, you bich!!" Naeko yelled at her. She'd heard it all, knew Kazusa was trying to weaken Kyo by exploiting his fear of Akito! She wouldn't just stand by and let her do that!

Kazusa shook in rage, and Kyo leapt in front of Naeko, but Haru grabbed him away. "No. Wait." he told him. "It'll be over with one blow."

Kazusa lunged at Naeko, and tried to cut her face with the knife she'd pulled out from her sleeve. Naeko stayed where she was, and Kyo felt his heart stop at the split-second when it connected. It was too fast to see what had happened, but the next thing he knew was that Kazusa was sprawled over the floor in severe pain from a blow to her stomach!!

And strands of gold were floating all around them… He hasped as he realised that Naeko's hair had been chopped off violently by the knife and he long, waist-length tresses now hung in tattered layers around her face and elbows…

She looked even more beautiful than she ever did, that fire in her eyes and look of satisfaction as she blew the hair out of her eyes unconcerned was…just amazing…

Haru smiled knowingly at her. Her fighting spirit had finally been revived from what it had been years ago. She had that same raw _bloodlust_ in her eyes that had attracted him to her when they were younger.

Since she had had to fight _him_, little by little she _lost_ the love of fighting, but now it had returned…and he felt he now loved her even more than before if that were possible. Plus, he thought smiling to himself, she looked really _sexy_ when she got mad like that.

Kyo gaped at Naeko, unbelieving! '**How?! **I was _watching_ it all, and…she didn't even..._move!_ How did Nee…?!'

Naeko turned from them and looked at the two boys. "Well? Let's _go_, we're wasting time!"

Kyo snapped back to reality and realised that they had to go to the Main House and get Mikari back!! They had to save her from Akito…!

Haru lagged behind, next to Naeko, glancing at her to see if she was okay. The knife…hadn't even connected, even though she moved at the very last second. He gazed at her in admiration. Naeko…really was '**specia**l'.

Kyo ran ahead of the other two, his mind set on one thing only, to save Mikari…!

**To be Continued…**

* * *

smiles Review, hai? And read on for more, okies?!

Akari


	19. Chapter 19:The MichiYuki

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer:- I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**A/N:-** Well, this fic is very nearly ended too…(smiles sadly) after all that delay, it finally happened, so…a few more after this? Stay with me 'til the end, okay guys?

The climax has been reached! Will Kyo be able to rescue Mikari from Akito in time, and what about Naeko and Haru?! What will happen now…?! Read on to find out!

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 19:- The Michiyuki **

They ran all the way, Kyo in the lead. He ran like a possessed person! He wanted to get there as soon as possible, to see Mikari, rescue her from that psychotic murderer! For that was exactly what Akito was…

Kyo could never forget the pain he'd gone through. How he had seen his parents die in front of him, how he had been kidnapped, tortured, starved and…

'Then, Nee…_rescued_ me.' he thought. 'She saved _me_… Now I need to make sure that I save Mii, too. No matter what, even if he tries to _kill_ me again, I've got to be brave! I don't…want to **lose** _anyone else_ I care about. Never…again.'

It started to rain, a light drizzle. Haru felt uneasy, sensing a storm was on the way. Naeko glanced at him, sensing the same and nodded briskly. He pulled out his cell and called Hideki and Rei. They would need some extra help.

'The time is now, Akito…' Naeko thought grimly. 'Tonight, it all _ends_…'

Kyo ran up to the large iron gates, pushing them open with a loud clanging against the inside of the walls! He ran up the steps to the Main House, looming in the darkening sky above them…

He shouted out Mikari's name and bellowed for Akito. He knew he was watching them, listening, he had _always_ known where they were, what they did, trying to find their weaknesses…!

Suddenly, the door flew open and Mikari ran out into the courtyard, screaming frantically, "**No! **No, stay _away_ from me!" Kyo called to her. "**Mii!** Are you-?!"

Mikari turned to him, and he gasped in shock. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and there were deep cuts along her arms and legs…she could hardly walk, there was blood dripping from her.

But all her pain and fear disappeared from her face and eyes as she recognised Kyo and the others!

"**Kyo-chan…!** Haru-Nii, Naeko-Nee!!" she ran towards him, her arms outstretched, happy tears in her eyes now. Kyo froze in fear, and wanted to move but he couldn't. And...he didn't _want_ to…

'Mii, I _want_ you to know,' he thought, closing his eyes as she reached him and hugged him tight. 'I don't want to _hide_ anything anymore…'

**POOOOF!!**

A billow of smoke went around the two, and Mikari choked through it, squinting, holding onto the material of Kyo's shirt still… "Ky-_Kyo-chan..?_" she whispered, confused. She looked down and saw a ginger cat in her arms, looking up at her with sad, desperate eyes.

She blinked at it, realising she was holding discarded clothes…Kyo's clothes… **_What…?_**

**POOOOF!!** Another cloud of smoke, and this time Mikari didn't even blink through her shock. Kyo sat there in front of her, his tears falling from his eyes.

He held her hand in both of his to his eyes, shutting them tight against them. "Mii…I'm sorry." he said. She didn't speak, except to look at him still…

Naeko and Haru stood silently, a little behind them both, Kyo's back to them. Naeko was crying, tears running off her cheeks. 'Kyo…' she thought. 'You wanted…to _show_ her, didn't you? You're trying to be…so _brave_…'

Haru put his arms around her, comforting her, also waiting. Now, would Mikari _accept_ him, or…?

A loud, piercing laugh rang in their ears, making them look up at the marble steps again. **Akito…!!**

He stood there on the steps, still holding the knife in his hands, Mikari's blood still on it, watching them. He called to the wretched young girl, "**See?** See what he **_is?!_** I told you! I **_told_** you, didn't I?!"

Kyo winced at his screams of triumph, turning to go back to Naeko and Haru, his heart sinking. No matter what, he would _always_ lose…? He could never have what he wanted…just because he was-?!

He stopped suddenly, Mikari's arms wrapped loosely around his bare upper body (since his pants were now on only). "Wait, Kyo-chan.," she said. "Wait."

Akito gasped in shock, as did everyone else. Naeko smiled hopefully. Did this mean…?

Kyo turned to Mikari again. She let go of him, her head bowed and her voice low, but he heard every word.

"Kyo-chan…I don't understand any of this. It's weird and strange, yes. But I'm _not _scared. That man said that...you're a **monster**, Kyo-chan. I don't think that about you at all."

She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes now… 'Mi…kari…?'

"I don't care. There is…_nothing_ wrong with you. If we're different, if we're not the same, I don't care about _any_ of that. I still…want to be _with_ Kyo-chan. Kyo-chan is, to me…he is…"

She smiled up at him, hugging him tight in his cat form now. "I **love** Kyo-chan. As he is, and I don't care _what_ Akito-san says. Kyo-chan…I love you the most. More than anyone…"

Kyo cried. He cried hot, cat tears, and licked her face, nose and eyes in happiness. Mikari…she didn't care…! She loved him too… **Him.** As he _was_, like this, Curse or no Curse!

He changed back in her arms and they touched their noses together affectionately, eyes closed. He kissed her lips gently and smiled down at her. "Mikari, I love you too." he told her. She nodded. "Yes. And I love you, Kyo-chan."

Naeko sighed in bliss, coming up behind Kyo and Mikari, hugging both, while Haru patted their heads saying, "About _time_ too."

But it wasn't over yet… Kyo stood up, standing in front of Mikari protectively and Haru stood beside him, Naeko behind. They faced the Head of the Family determined. Kyo spoke first.

"It's over Akito. Give up.," he said. Naeko stepped closer to him, coming up the steps, her hand outstretched.

"Akito, give in. Just try to be…" Akito shook his head violently, the psychotic grin returned to his face and he let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh, no…" he drawled, lifting the knife again. "It's not _over_ yet…" He stabbed himself, slit his wrists and wounded his head repeatedly.

Naeko froze, not wet blood flowing over her face and in her hair, watching in horror as he cut himself, and then screamed, "**AKITO!! _STOP_…!!**"

She grabbed for his arms and stopped him, telling Haru to call an ambulance quickly! Akito lay prone and stiff in her arms. She tried to stop the bleeding, ripping shreds of clothing ff herself, bandaging his cuts. Around his neck hung a pendant she had never seen him wear before… A kanji symbol was on it…even in that harrowing situation the words burned into her mind…

It read…

'_**God'**_

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Well, well, well! What will happen to Akito now, huh? And just why did he have that necklace, I wonder?

You do too? Well, wait for the next chapter and find out! XD!

**Michiyuki:-** A Kabuki (Japanese theatre) play of two lovers doomed to commit suicide because their families opposed their love…

On that note, read the manga 'Backstage Prince' for more info. on Kabuki and Jap. plays!


	20. Chapter 20:Aftermath

Fruits Basket fanfic!

New Beginnings 

By Akari Kazuki

Disclaimer:- I don't claim to own, much as I'd love to own, any parts of Fruits Basket the anime or the manga! Natsuki Takaya-sensei, and the nice folks at FUNimation own it, not me!

**A/N:-** Well, this fic is very nearly ended too…(smiles sadly) after all that delay, it finally happened, so…a few more after this? Stay with me 'til the end, okay guys?

The climax has been reached! Will Kyo be able to rescue Mikari from Akito in time, and what about Naeko and Haru?! What will happen now…?! Read on to find out!

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**By Akari Kazuki**

**Chapter 20:- Aftermath **

Hideki and Rei had arrived and took Akito to the hospital themselves. Naeko and Haru came along with Mikari and Kyo as they were also badly shaken and hurt mildly.

Mikari's cuts were treated in no time and she was all right again in a few hours. She sat in the waiting room with the others. Kyo sat beside her, holding her hand in his, their heads leaning against each other.

Haru paced the floor, while Naeko leaned beside the door. They were all waiting for news of Akito. If he survived or not…

As they waited, they saw Hideki go in and could hear hushed sounds inside. Then an argument, then silence and then…something strange happened to them…

A feeling of great happiness yet overwhelming sadness came over them and they felt a great weight lift off their shoulders…

Naeko gasped, remembering she had read up on such a thing in the Sohma History. 'It's the same feeling the Juunishi had when…!'

"_Kyo!_" she cried to the boy. He looked up at her, standing up to go to her, Mikari with him. "What is it, Nee?"

"Did you feel that too? A weird _feeling_…of joy and sorrow…?" Kyo's eyes widened in awe, and he nodded. "You did too, Nee?" he asked surprised.

Naeko put her hands on his shoulder and continued. "I can't be _sure_ 'til we try it out-**_ah!!_** Kyo! **Hug Mikari!**"

Kyo blushed crimson at this request, as did Mikari, but they both had some idea of what she meant. He faced her awkwardly, not knowing how to just _hug_ her out of the blue…

Mikari smiled, shaking her head, and hugged him first! Kyo closed his eyes waiting for the cloud of smoke, the loud poof, the shrinking feeling…but it never came…

He looked at himself, and realised he was still…_human!_ He hadn't _changed!_ He hugged Mikari in relief and happiness! The Curse was…

"It's _over_…" Haru smiled, wiping Naeko's tears away as she leant against his chest. She looked up at him, still a little tense. "But…**how?**"

Hideki came out from the room and told them all to come in; Akito had woken up and wanted to…talk to them…?!

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Now...**what will happen?** What does Akito have to _say_ to the Juunishi...?

Stay tuned to Chapter 21!! XXDD!

Akari


End file.
